My Heart's Endowment
by Gummyybear
Summary: The approaching birthday for Sachiko made Yumi fluster… What exactly is she going to present to her beloved onesama? Usual parings. R&R please. First few chapters might be a bit rough around the edges.. Bear with it though XD
1. Chapter 1: Frustrations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: Sachiko's birthday date was just a random guess so that it would coincide with the story.

**Chapter 1- Frustrations **

Yumi sat alone on her bed looking at her bruised toenail and pondering over the events of the day…

"Sei sama! Please stop it!"

"What.... You're no fun Yumi..." Sei expressed as she gave a saddened puppy look.

"Awww.. You always had peculiar and funny expressions like the 'EHs' and the 'AHs'. Where has my cute, loveable and huggable Yumi gone to?"

"Sei sama, if you like to hug me so much, then I have a little proposition for you. If you help me out in my current dilemma, I'll agree to be subjected to your hugging for an entire day." Yumi said sternly.

"That sounds more like a challenge Yumi chan~ Don't be so fierce to me, you're starting to sound more and more like Sachiko." Sei trailed off with a chuckle and had a devious grin on her face but prodded Yumi to carry on.

Yumi's eyes softened.

"Onesama's birthday is coming up and I haven't exactly thought of what to get for her as a present. It's only one week away and I'm afraid that I won't make it in time. What should I do Sei sama? Please. Give me all the advice you can." Yumi said pleadingly.

"Hmmm... So this is what my cute Yumi chan is worrying about. Well alright, you can count on me!" Sei responded with excitement.

"Well, maybe you should get something special for her. Since she's a rich lady, she can easily get something she wants right? So why not make it a little bit special, something from your lovely little heart." Sei smiled with eagerness.

"I thought so but no ideas came to mind. And I'm terribly worried." Sei gazed into Yumi's eyes and found them clouded with tears.

"Yosh Yosh Yumi chan. Don't cry alright? The almighty Satou Sei will come to your rescue!" Sei then proceeded to wipe the emerging tears with her handkerchief.

Yumi regained her composure and tried to think. She thought hard.

'_A date with onesama? But she has scheduled a party for the day.. Maybe the day before? Oh no, it's a Thursday and we have school..' _Yumi thought in utter defeat.

"Yumi chan?" Sei looked at her with concern.

"Yes Sei sama? Sorry, I was thinking for a bit." Yumi bolted straight up.

"Now now, first of all, you should present her with a nice and delicious cake. Don't you think so?"

Yumi nodded in agreement.

"So your first task of the day is to find the best chef in Lillian Private Academy. Hasekura Rei would fit the bill. I'm sure Rei would give you some pointers to go about making the best cake around town. Ahhh~ I think I would like to try some of the delicious cake my dear Yumi chan has made too~ I guess I don't really have Sachiko's fortune." Sei grinned in delight.

"And secondly.. Well, about the second one.. How about we think about it on the way home? It's getting pretty dark and I promised to send you back by dinner." Sei then proceeded to grab Yumi's bag and headed out of the door.

"Yes. Alright." Yumi leapt up and followed suit.

Both of them grabbed their winter coats and exited the rose mansion. Sei was wearing a brown coat and carrying her university notes along with Yumi's bag. Yumi quickly put on her uniform coat and trailed the footsteps of the previous Rosa Gigantea.

The both of them stopped in front of maria sama to offer a slight prayer before walking to the gates. It was considerably chilly that day as it was almost the end of November. They both shivered as they treaded on towards the gates.

"Come here." Sei enveloped Yumi in a tight embrace. "There, we won't get so cold like this. I wouldn't want my cute Yumi chan to be down with a cold, would I? Sei teased as they walked along.

Something caught Yumi out of the corner of her eye. It didn't seem like it, but she was certain. It was someone familiar. After shrugging the weird feeling off, she snuggled up to Sei as they passed rows of shops.

As they were about to cross a traffic light, Yumi suddenly tugged Sei behind.

"Yumi chan, that's dangerous. I was about to cross." Sei said with a startling face.

Ignoring Sei's comments, Yumi continued. "Sei sama, come with me."

Yumi ran along, dragging a staggering Sei behind her. When they finally stopped, Sei found herself gasping for breath and staring at an exterior of a game centre.

"Sei sama, do you think I can get one of those for onesama? Do you think it would be special enough? Yumi said with eagerness flashing on her face.

"That? Oh, you mean the hundred yen machine?" The devil creation. That was a machine that was known to cheat the feelings of little children as no matter how many coins they popped in to the machine, it would never allow anyone to catch a toy. Almost never.

The white fluffy bear looked cute. In fact, it was extremely adorable that Yumi couldn't take her eyes off it. It looked as if it desperately wanted someone to pick it up, love it and provide a home for it.

With extreme enthusiasm, Yumi took out a hundred yen coin.

"Go on. You can do it." Sei smiled. "The best things have to be bought with your heart after all."

Yumi waited eagerly as she heard the sound of the coin cling against the machine. There were only two tries and she would have to make full use of it. She steered the joystick to that particular bear she wanted. The pincers launched down in an attempt to grab the bear, but as it was pulling up, the white fluffy fur ball dropped. Yumi's face drooped in dismay. The same thing occurred during the second try and the third too. Soon, Yumi found herself emptying her wallet for more hundred yen coins. Yet, each attempt was futile. After exchanging another set of coins, she found herself feeling more and more desperate over each failure. Not long after, she gave up.

"I can't do this! This stupid machine is just crooked! Argh!" Yumi kicked the machine in frustration. "Ouch" She winced in pain.

"Yumi chan. Kicking the machine won't do you any good alright? Now, it's very late and you should probably go home. You can have another go at it another day. Alright?" Sei looked at her with concern.

"Let's go." Sei then plopped an arm over the discouraged and upset Yumi and brought her back home.

----------

"Well then Obasama, I'll be taking my leave." Sei said.

"Yes, and thank you very much for sending Yumi home." Yumi's mother expressed with gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Sei smiled as she trailed off.

Yumi was watching from her second storey window. As she saw Sei leave, she took up a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Yumi tried to relax herself under the warm water and steam. The water managed to refresh her, but served no use to the troubled girl under it. Before long, she found herself crying.

'I can't do anything right…' Yumi thought in frustration as tears streamed down her face, merging with the water that washed her.

----------

Yumi was now sitting on her bed and examining at her toe. It had turned into a blue black color due to her venting the frustration on the machine previously.

"Argh.. What a day.. I'm such a useless sister. I can't even get my onesama something for her birthday." She shouted angrily.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Yumi found her younger brother Yuki standing at her door, giving her a concerned look.

Yumi sighed. "I'm fine. You should probably get to sleep soon. Good night."

"Don't think too much alright? Sleep well. Good night." Yuki turned and closed the door.

As Yuki left her room, Yumi felt a sense of hopelessness and loss. Throughout the whole night she didn't manage to sleep for a long time. She was pondering over the day's events and what she should do in future. Soon, she found herself in a dream where she saw an angry Sachiko glaring at her. There was a look of disgust on her face. It pained her to see her own onesama hating her. She was afraid, too afraid that Sachiko would leave her for someone else. Someone more worthy of being her petite soeur. Tears trailed off her face and dampened her pillow as Yumi drifted off into a tired slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Master

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Master**

"Yoshino! You're surprisingly early today." Rei greeted.

Yoshino smiled and leaned in to land a slight peck on Rei's cheeks.

"Good morning, Rei chan."

Rei gave a slight blush and closed the door behind them.

Everyday without fail, Shimazu Yoshino would visit her beloved onesama. After all, their houses were merely meters apart. Rei on the other hand, would always be red over the kisses she showered on her daily. Yesterday's was on her neck.

Rei chucked slightly at that thought and smiled contentedly. She was happy, that she could have the world's best petite soeur.

"Yoshino, I'm expecting a visitor today." Rei stated as they sat down.

"And who would that be?" Yoshino said playfully.

"Yumi chan is coming over. She's wants to learn how to bake a cake. It's for Sachiko's birthday this coming Friday.." Rei replied.

"Really?! Great! We'll take this chance to perk her up alright? She hasn't been in the best of moods lately and she always looks depressed in class. Rei chan will help cheer her up right?" Yoshino asked gleefully.

"Yes yes, I will. Not to worry about that." Rei smiled.

"But I wonder.. If Yumi is going to bake her onesama a cake, what is my onesama going to do for me?" Yoshino asked cheekily.

"Yoshino, don't I always bake cakes for you? Plus, its not even anywhere near your birthday yet." Rei retorted.

"Rei chan is STINGY!" With that, Yoshino stomped off into the kitchen leaving Rei dumbfounded and staring at the empty space next to her.

"Yoshino!" Rei stumbled into the kitchen only to face a pouting Yoshino.

"I was just kidding, Yoshino. You don't have to get angry over it. I'll bake you cakes whenever and where ever you want it alright?" Rei looked at her with worry.

Suddenly, Rei found herself glued to Yoshino. The latter had wrapped herself onto Rei in a tight hug.

"Rei chan.. I don't mean it. I love the cakes you make and I will always love them. I love you too Rei. I just wanted a little more of your love. That's all." Yoshino looked at Rei with teary eyes and blushed deeply as she finished her sentence.

"Yoshino.." Rei gave a gentle push to break off the embrace and gently lifted Yoshino off her. She brought her to the living room and settled on the sofa.

"Yoshino.. I.." Rei stammered.

"Shhhh.." Yoshino said as she placed her index finger on Rei's lips.

Rei found herself being unable to move for a second as Yoshino's lips met hers. Slowly, each advance was greeted with a pleasant moan. It was undeniably passionate. Soon, they enveloped themselves in an embrace. They wanted each other badly. Yoshino had her hands full with Rei's hair and clothes, tugging and stroking them. While she leaned in to inhale deeply, the scent that mesmerized her was heavenly. With lusting heat rushing through their bodies, both were getting pretty aggressive on their advances. Unconsciously, Rei extended her hand up Yoshino's shirt and felt a sharp tingle. Excitement seared through the both of them.

"Mmmmph.. Yoshino.." Rei moaned.

"DING DONG!"

Both Rei and Yoshino were startled at the sudden ringing of the bell. They broke free of each other immediately and sat there blushing like tomatoes. Neither was able to move for a few seconds. Hearts were beating furiously and both were gasping for breath. Finally Yoshino stood up.

"I'll go get the door, Rei chan." Yoshino leapt towards the door just in time to hear a second ring.

"Yumi chan! It's so good to see you. Have you been well? You seem pretty down these few days in school." Yoshino enquired.

"Yes Yoshino san. I'm perfectly okay." Yumi smiled in reply.

"Um.. Is Rei sama not here?" She continued.

"Oh.. Come on in. Rei's inside." Yoshino ushered Yumi into the house.

"Good morning Rei sama. Sorry to intrude so early in the morning." Yumi said as she gave a slight bow towards Rei.

"Ah Yumi chan. It's alright. Not to worry. My parents are out of town so you haven't disturbed anyone." Rei replied, trying very hard not to sound weird and embarrassed.

Yumi thought Rei looked strange. She seemed out of place and her clothes were kind of messy, her hair was all ruffled up and she looked just like a tomato. After glancing back at Yoshino, who shot her a smile, she looked at Rei and chuckled softly.

Their conversation about cakes soon started and Yumi finally learnt how to bake her first cake. It turned out hideous for the first time, but subsequently; she learnt how to put icing the correct way. She also learnt how to write messages and draw pictures on them. Yumi was happy and satisfied. She had felt as if half the weight of the world had lifted off from her. As she returned home for the day, she can't help but to giggle at the look Rosa Foetida had when she arrived in the morning.

'Rei.. and Yoshino.. I wonder what they're doing now?' Yumi thought as she drifted in her imagination.

----------

"Yumi, there's a phone call for you. It's from Satou san." Yuki shouted.

"I'll be right there!" Yumi replied and jolted out of her room to the receiver.

"Hello, this is Yumi speaking." Yumi said as she picked up the phone.

"Yumi chan~~ I've missed you~ How is my cute little Yumi doing?~~" Sei joked.

"Se- Sei sama, stop making fun of me already. What do you need from me?" Yumi replied in a loud voice.

"Awww~ Don't treat me so coldly. I'll get sad. You should give me a free kiss to make it up, Yumi chan~" Sei continued in glee.

Yumi could hear grinning in the background.

"Anyway, have you mastered your art of cake making from Rei already? And are you free tomorrow?" Sei asked.

"Yes, I went to Rei's house today to learn the techniques and stuff from her. I should be doing all right. And about tomorrow? Yes I am free. Why do you ask?" Yumi responded.

"Oh, I just wanted to fulfill my end of the bargain. You promised me a day of many hugs you remember?" Sei asked playfully.

"Yes, I do. And so what do you have in mind?" Yumi replied.

"Hmmm, I figured that maybe we could go try our luck on the machine again. I'll pick you up at your house at eleven in the morning alright?" Sei said.

"Yes alright, I guess that would be fine." Yumi replied

"Okay, then have a good night's sleep then. Good night!" Sei responded.

"Good night Sei sama"~

Yumi then proceeded to put down the receiver when the phone rang again. It shocked her and the phone fell. It landed with a loud scattering noise. Yumi quickly picked up the phone and answered.

"H-Hello, Fukuzawa residence." Yumi stammered.

"Yumi?" A voice spoke on the other line.

"Onesama?!" Yumi squeaked.

"My my, Yumi. Why are you so shocked that I called?" Sachiko asked.

"Onesama, I didn't expect that you would call. You have been quite busy preparing for entrance exams recently and I figured you wouldn't have the time to call." Yumi replied.

"Yumi.. How could you think so? Of course I have the time for you. I always will. Oh yes, I called you to ask if you are free tomorrow. Shall I bring you out?" Sachiko responded.

"Um onesama.. Sorry but I already have other plans for the day. Would it be alright if we were to postpone this trip to another date?" Yumi replied nervously.

"Oh I see. You have made other plans. Then it's alright. I guess another time would be fine." Sachiko replied as Yumi could hear the dismay in her voice.

"Well, then I'll be putting down the phone. Good night Yumi."

"Good night onesama."

Yumi put down the receiver and let out a big sigh.

'_Onesama.. You've called at the wrong time. How I wish I could go on a date with you. I miss you and I wish that I could be closer to you too.. I..'_ Yumi's thoughts trailed off as she settled in bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Sachiko's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: Sorry for the constant switch in scenes.

**Chapter 3- Sachiko's Pain**

Shock filled her face as Sachiko heard him. Kashiwagi Suguru to be precise. He was her cousin and fiancé. Although he has a reckless driving habit, he has been proved to be reliable and credible. It was especially with the case in the amusement park. In which Sachiko almost fainted. Thanks to him, she was saved the embarrassment of collapsing there. Lies would definitely not befit him. But as the words echoed through her ears, Sachiko felt drops of water rolling down her face. She was unable to control her emotions, her anger.. And sadness. Deep down inside, she was aching. She felt as if her heart could break. That pulsing feeling that made her feel sour inside, it was awful. But on the other hand, she wanted to know why.

'_Why?'_ Sachiko questioned herself.

'_What have I done wrong? What did I not do? Am I not good enough?' _Sachiko was brimming with a mixture of emotions and thoughts.

"Sa- Chan. Are you okay?" Suguru asked.

Sachiko had pride and ego. She wouldn't breakdown in front of anyone. Never. But not today. In this unsightly situation. She fell into a heap on the ground and started weeping. Despair swept over her.

Nothing mattered. She wanted the truth.

----------

"Suguru kun, thanks for bringing me the ingredients today. It was difficult to get them in this weather." Sachiko's mother, Sayako expressed with gratitude.

It was raining heavily outside and it was just their luck that the Ogasawara family had an errand boy for the day. Naturally, he'd be very obliged to do it.

"My pleasure. Don't mention it. It's only a small matter Sayako obasama." Suguru said with a big smile as he bowed deeply and turned to leave.

Sachiko was passing the main hall and caught a glimpse of him while he was leaving. She paused in her tracks.

"Suguru san? Why are you here?" Sachiko enquired.

"Oh. Sa-chan. Your mother wanted some special ingredients for dinner and I was just in the vicinity so I brought her some." Suguru replied with a smile. One of those was sufficient to charm a school of girls to their knees.

"And.. Oh yes. Guess who I saw just now? I was in the shopping district in town. Near that huge department store." Suguru mentioned.

Sachiko shrugged.

"I saw Yumi chan! What a surprise. I wanted to call out to her but she seemed too far and she didn't seem alone too. There was a guy beside her who seemed.." Suguru paused. He glanced at Sachiko and saw the worried look on her face.

"Erm Sa-chan? Are you alright?" Suguru questioned with worry.

"Suguru san, are you sure that was Yumi?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes of course. Definitely. Who would mistake that cute sister of yours for someone else?" Suguru said with confidence.

Sachiko felt herself sink onto the floor. It was unthinkable. It must be a mistake.

'_Yumi with a guy? A man? Alone? Out in such a weather?'_ Such worrying thoughts ran through Sachiko's mind.

On the other side, she found herself seething with anger that Yumi had chose to leave her day for another person. One other than herself. A man. A species that she hated so much.

Maybe feeling this way was wrong. Yumi had her own choices and made her own decisions. Sachiko didn't know what to do. She found herself crying, and being unable to suppress her feelings.

Confusion and anger erupted through Sachiko as she stood up. After beckoning her cousin to leave, Sachiko headed for her room.

There is only one way to find out the truth.

----------

"Sei sama. I'm sorry. Today was a waste of time again. Maybe I should give up and look for other alternatives." Yumi said with a sullen look on her face.

"Alright.. If you wish to. But what do you have in mind? The date is pressing in and I'm sure you don't have much time after school either. Or would you like to make something for her?" Sei suggested.

"Yes, I guess that's alright. I should be able to make it if I start on it tomorrow. Will it be okay if I asked you to accompany me for the materials?" Yumi replied with a sigh.

"Well of course! I'd be glad to help!" Sei grinned in delight. Now, she had found yet another way to intimidate Yumi into giving her another one of her kisses.

"Ah~ The rain has finally stopped. Shall we take a walk in the park?" Sei brimmed in delight.

"I guess that would be alright. I could use a breather." Yumi sighed again.

"Yumi chan~" Sei exclaimed as she put an arm around her.

"Don't be so down, everything will turn out just fine. Shall we?" Sei smiled and assured her as they exited the building.

----------

Fury gripped Sachiko as she saw the following scene.

'There was no man. It was Sei. The previous Rosa Gigantea. And why is she with Yumi? In such an intimate and loving manner? What was that supposed to mean? And why would Yumi allow it?' Jealousy erupted through Sachiko. She knew she had to suppress her actions or she would make a scene.

Quietly but swiftly, she followed the pair.

She didn't care if she seemed like a stalker. It didn't matter. For everything was a blur, as her eyes focused on her target.

----------

They were seated on the bench facing the clear blue lake. The sky had turned sunny again but it was still as chilly as before. Yumi huddled closer to Sei as she inspected her surroundings. It was a pretty sight. Birds returning to their nests and the sun shining warmly upon them. It was lovely and relaxing. And yumi wished that it would be Sachiko that was beside her right now. She wanted to share this lovely moment with her. No matter how frosty it may be, she would be warm right beside her beloved onesama. She had the strong desire to hold her dearly.

'_Onesama.. I wonder what are you doing right now.. I want to see you..'_ Yumi thought as she drifted away in her thoughts.

"Yumi chan, you have a leaf on your shoulder." Sei said as she leaned in and proceeded to remove it with a slight brush and arranging her ponytails.

"Thank you Sei sama. By the way, it's getting late. Shall we go home?" Yumi asked.

"Hmmmm.. Alright. Although I would love to sit here with my cute little Yumi chan for a little more~" Sei giggled as she teased Yumi.

"S-Sei sama!" Yumi exclaimed.

Sei extended a palm and Yumi took hold of it as they returned for the day.

----------

Sachiko was in extreme shock. She had been unable to move for some time. As much as she wanted to chase that couple, her feet were firmly rooted to the ground.

Was that an illusion? Or had it been real?

Her eyes widened as Sei leaned in to give Yumi a kiss. She didn't resist. She did not shout. Her petite soeur did not reject that attempt but instead seemed satisfied and happy. Sachiko was engulfed in horror as a pang of jealousy hit her. Now this time, it was severe. She had felt the urge to walk up to the both of them and give them a tight slap on their faces. No, one wouldn't be enough.

In an attempt to control her anger, Sachiko clutched her phone tightly.

Suddenly, she heard something snap. It wasn't the phone. It was the phone strap. One that had been given to her by Yumi. It was a piece of wooden carving that had made up the letters S and Y. But now, it had been broken into two.

Clearly, S and Y were separated.

----------

Sachiko was lying on her bed and glancing out of the window. In her palm were the wooden letters comprising of S and Y. She started to tear.

"Yumi.. Am I not a good onesama? Have I not been good enough? Why are you so distant and distracted lately? Do you not want to be in my company? Is it my actions? Or my attitude? Do you not like them? What should I do? I love you Yumi. Please. Don't treat me like this." Sachiko whinned in despair. She desperately wanted to pick up the phone and dial her number but was afraid to show her emotions. She wanted Yumi to understand her too. But she was too confused to do so.

Sachiko thought of the happy times they were together. Her petite soeur would always wait for her patiently. Or sometimes, with worry. Yumi was always having that concerned look on her face. With expressions that could perk her up everytime without fail. She loved that look. She liked being with Yumi. She can't imagine being without her.

What would she do if she left? She wouldn't..

It can't be. Maybe Yumi was depressed that she couldn't have much time to share with her due to the entrance exams. Maybe that led to Yumi confiding in Sei more than her own onesama. Maybe she just wasn't good enough for her.

"ARGH!" Sachiko felt useless. All the frustrations and anger came exploding out of her momentarily. Things flew. Vases broke.

Sachiko winced in pain as a broken shard of glass cut her arm. But in comparison to the hurt she felt inside, it was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

**Chapter 4- Confrontation**

"Onesama! W-What happened?! Your hand! It's injured." Yumi questioned with a worried and concerned look on her face.

Sachiko had just arrived in front of the Maria statue. Just in time as Yumi finished praying. Sachiko looked distraught. Her hair wasn't kept the usual way, it looked like she had just came out of bed. A grim look gripped her eyes as she stared into the ones of her petite soeur. Numb. That was the word that had come to mind when Sachiko tried to say something. No feelings, no warmth.

"Onesama!" Yumi called out while rushing to Sachiko's side.

"What happened to your arm? Are you alright? Why aren't you saying anything? Onesama?" Yumi was flustered. She was utterly shocked that her onesama was behaving in such a manner. The usual Rosa Chinensis held her self with pride and dignity. Now the person standing in front of her was a slump. Definitely, something must be wrong.

"Yumi.." Sachiko's eyes burned with anger and sadness. Soon, it turned into a sour look and seemed teary.

"Onesama, come with me." Yumi said as she pulled Sachiko along to a secluded location. People were starting to gather around the pair. It was clear that something had gone wrong between the red rose family. If they were to continue to stay there, something dreadful would definitely be published in the Lillian newspaper.

"Onesama, please take a sit." Yumi settled Sachiko onto the bench and put both her hands on hers.

"What is the matter Onesama? What happened to your arm? Please.. Tell me." Yumi was terribly worried. Horrible thoughts ran through her head. Had her onesama got into an accident? Was she harmed by anyone?

"Yumi.. I.." Sachiko responded with a startling cry and rested herself into Yumi's chest.

Yumi proceeded to stroke and arrange her onesama's hair, coaxing her and ensuring that everything was going to be alright.

'_It's warm.. I don't want to let go.'_ Sachiko thought as she tightened her grip around her petite soeur.

The sisters stayed there immobile in each other's arms for a period of time. Neither was letting go. Sachiko didn't want to while Yumi didn't dare. After composing herself, Sachiko released herself from Yumi.

"Yumi, I'm sorry!" Sachiko gasped as she saw the blood stain on Yumi's uniform. She pulled out her handkerchief and started desperately wiping it.

Catching Sachiko's arm, Yumi looked into her eyes. "Onesama, please stop. It's alright. I can wash it when I get home. But more importantly, please tell me what happened."

"Yumi.. Do you not want me anymore?" Sachiko gazed with pleading eyes.

"O-Onesama?! Why are you saying this?" Yumi was in shock at the sentence.

Sachiko stood up. No. she shouldn't ask her now. Not when school is about to start. It would ruin everything.

"Yumi, I just.. I accidentally cut myself. It's just a small injury. Don't worry." Sachiko attempted a smile forcefully.

Yumi was confused. She looked at her onesama for awhile and decided to probe with the queries later. Her insides were burning with questions. Each and every one concerning her onesama's condition.

'_Why?'_ Yumi frowned in agony.

Sachiko looked like a lost kid in the middle of nowhere. Her expressions were full of pain and suffering. Yumi can't help it but shed a tear over this scene. She held her onesama's hand. Slowly treading and caressing through the bandages on it. Holding it up, Yumi brought it to her lips. She planted a soft kiss on the wounded spot. It smelled like a mixture of blood and Sachiko's scent. Both heartwarming and aching.

Sachiko stared in silence as her petite soeur look her hand. Words didn't reach her.

"Onesama.. Please take good care of yourself." Yumi said with agony as she laid a swift kiss on Sachiko's lips, with pink hues forming soon after.

The bell rang.

"Onesama, the first period is about to start. Let's go to class quickly. I'll see you at lunch break alright?" Yumi stated.

And so the both of them headed to class quietly. Yumi made sure that Sachiko had settled down before leaving for her own homeroom.

----------

Yumi was unable to concentrate. The words of her teacher echoed by.

"Fukuzawa Yumi san?" The homeroom teacher questioned.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" Yumi stood up and gave a bow towards the front.

"Please pay attention in class." The teacher said sternly and proceeded on with the lecture.

The rest of the class glanced up at her. Yumi had been an attentive student all along. It was unusual that the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton was distracted. Shimako and Yoshino were especially concerned.

Both of them went up to Yumi when the class ended.

"Yumi san, are you alright? You seemed pretty low and distracted lately." Yoshino enquired.

"Yes Yoshino san, Shimako san, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you. I have to head out to find onesama now. Please excuse me." Yumi gave a slight smile and left the classroom hastily.

Sachiko was no where to be found. She wasn't in class. Not in the Rose mansion either. Yumi searched the school frantically as she became increasingly worried. Just as she was running around the corner, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Yumi chan? Are you injured?" the voice spoke.

"R-Rosa Foetida!" Yumi stammered.

After regaining herself to her feet, she asked. "Rei sama, have you seen my onesama?"

"Sachiko? Oh yes, I was told that she had to leave early due to her being sick. I think her family picked her up just awhile ago. Not to worry alright?" Rei smiled and patted on Yumi's head, reassuring her that everything was fine.

Yumi nodded and let out a huge sigh.

----------

When school ended, Yumi headed swiftly to the school gate, only pausing to offer a prayer to Maria sama.

"Sorry I was late. I was held up by the last period. Have you been wating long?" Yumi paused to get her breath on track.

"Yo! Yumi chan~ No worries, I've just reached." Sei smiled as she reached out her hand to pat on Yumi's head.

'_She's as cute as usual~_' Sei thought.

Enveloping her arms around her with a hug, Sei pulled Yumi along. They went to town with haste and bought the materials needed. Yumi intended to make Sachiko a scarf and she needed to complete it fast. Soon after, Yumi bid goodbye to the previous Rosa Gigantea before heading home.

However, Yumi was extremely distracted by the events of the day. She couldn't take her mind off Sachiko. She was worried. Extremely worried. She can't wait to get home so she could call up her onesama. And with hurry, Yumi quickly paced home.

----------

It has only been a while since Yumi got home and the phone rang.

"Yumi, there's a call for you. It's Satou san." Yumi's mother said as she handed over the receiver to her.

"Hello, this is Yumi speaking." Yumi responded as she took over the receiver.

"Yumi chan? Erm, are you free right now? I think I should tell you this." Sei enquired with uncertainty.

"Sei sama, go ahead. I'm listening." Yumi spoke as she sat herself down on her bed.

"Well, erm.. I met Sachiko just now on the streets. She.." Sei was cut off.

"Onesama?! You saw her just now? Where?!" Yumi exclaimed in surprise.

"Yumi chan, hear me out first alright?" Sei reprimanded.

"Yes, I apologize for that. Please continue." Yumi replied.

"As I was saying, I saw Sachiko on the streets. She looked very distraught and her hair was all messy and unkempt. I was wondering what happened to her and so I approached her. She seemed to not notice my presence until I touched her. She exclaimed in shock and looked at me. Well, then I asked her if she was feeling fine and such. But she didn't respond. There was one of those death glares on her face. And I think it was serious. Then I asked her again. This time she snapped at me. I wasn't aware of the reason at first but then I realized it. She's concerned about us, Yumi. You and me. Apparently, I think she has misunderstood us and thinks that you are avoiding her because we're going out. She shouted and ranted in front of everyone and I had to pull her into an alley to continue our conversation. She was very agitated and angry as she spoke. She also asked me why I had to take you away from her. That first was Shimako, and now you. She cried and hammered at me asking how many times I must do so in order to be happy. And that I was deliberately out to spite her and take everything away from her. I'm at a loss Yumi. I don't understand. Has anything happened between the both of you?" As Sei finished explaining, there was a moment of silence.

"Was there anything else that she said?" Yumi tried to sound composed and questioned Sei for more. Her heart was pounding. She hated herself. For bringing on that mistake on her onesama.

"Yes, she also warned that I should leave you alone and not go near you anymore. But I think she merely said it in defense. She was very heated up afterall." Sei replied with a frowning tone.

"Sei sama, I'm terribly sorry to have brought this upon you. Please don't take her words to heart. I will call her immediately to clarify things." Yumi spoke in a regretful manner.

"Yes alright. I hope the both of you can settle things well. Take care." Sei responded with worry before putting down the phone.

----------

Sachiko had been trying. Trying very hard to get through the line to the Fukuzawa residence. And it was getting on her nerves. With a mixture of anger and agony, the line finally connected.

"Hello, Fukuzawa residence." Yumi answered.

"Yumi.. This is Sachiko speaking." Sachiko continued.

"O-Onesama?!" Yumi squeaked.

"Yumi, I have been trying to get through the line for the past half hour. Is anyone busy using the phone?" Sachiko questioned.

"Erm.. No, onesama. Sorry for the delay. I was on the phone just now." Yumi replied.

"Who were you speaking with?" Sachiko asked with a hint of increasing irritation.

"Erm.. It was.. Erm.. It was a friend." Yumi staggered in her speech.

"Friend? And might your friend be Satou Sei?" Sachiko interrogated.

Yumi gasped and was speechless for a second.. Her onesama knew.

Sachiko heard the loud reaction and continued. "Why are you so reluctant to say her name? Why did you not mention her to me? And what's with the secrecy with meeting her everyday?" Sachiko found herelf fuming and her temper rising.

"Onesama, please. Listen to my explanation. There was something I needed from Sei sama and I had to ask for her help. That's all. Please onesama, believe me." Yumi said as she tried desperately to seek Sachiko's understanding.

"And what would that be?" Sachiko pressed on.

"Onesama! I can't tell you anymore than this. Please, you have to understand the situation. I promise you it's not what you have in mind." Yumi found herself choking back on her tears.

"Not what I have in mind?! How would you know what I have in my mind? And you can't tell me anymore? Tell me Yumi. What am I to you? You are my petite soeur and I treat you closer than anyone else in school. And yet, now you say you're unable to divulge anything to me?! Is this some kind of joke? Do you like Sei more? Much more than me? She comes in between the both of us and tries to spoil our relationship?! I don't understand it Yumi. If you are going to insist on your own way, maybe we will have to reconsider our soeur relationship. It is useless to maintain if one party isn't interested right?" Sachiko shouted as she lost her temper.

Yumi had not seen such an onesama before. Never. Not once in her life. Until today that is. She was devastated and hurt. She felt as if a sharpened dagger just drove through her chest. Pain was overflowing everywhere. She cried loudly against her pillow, muffling the voice.

Finally, she spoke.

"Onesama.. I won't allow you to bad mouth Sei sama. It's unfair to her. You… have got it all wrong. Please, it's a misunderstanding. I will explain all of it to you in due time. Please… onesama. Listen to me." Yumi struggled to keep up with each word as she choked along.

"What?! Now you're defending Sei?! So it's unfair and I am the villain now, badmouthing Sei? Fine, if that is your reasoning, there is no reason to for us to continue this conversation any more.

Yumi heard the sound of a click and the phone went dead.

Overwhelmed with an immense mix of feelings of hurt and pain, Yumi screamed and yelled into her pillow, hoping that no one would hear her. She felt as if she would die this instant.

'Onesama.. Why?.. Why has it become like this? Onesama.. No.. Don't leave me.. Please.. I need you.. Please listen.. I love you..' Thoughts trailed off as Yumi fell into the pool of tears on her pillow.

----------

A strong wind blew furiously as the door to the Fukuzawa residence opened. A figure stepped out and rested her face against the wind. Tears streamed sideways as she stammered onto the streets.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: The Sei and Youko's part was just a service. An attempted one anyway. Sorry if it didn't turn out well. =(

And well, I've decided to change the rating to M, just to play safe.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and supported me up until now. I really appreciate it. ^^

**Chapter 5- The Unexpected Visitor**

"Sei, the bath's ready! Please get in quickly or the water will turn cold!" A delighted voice shouted from the bath room.

"Ahhh~" Sei responded as she pranced towards the location of the voice.

"Aren't you coming in with me, Youko?" Sei teased playfully as she opened the door.

"Playful aren't you?" Youko teased as she held her face.

"Didn't you come visit me so you could get in the tub together?" Sei smirked.

"I thought you miss-ed… mmmph" Sei sentence was muffled by the suddenly arrival of a kiss.

"Wow.. mmmph.. Pretty aggressive aren't we.." Sei whispered into Youko's ears. Following that she returned a chain of kisses which rained down Youko's neck.

"Don't be silly.. I know you want it.." Sei broke the kiss and dragged Youko into the bath.

"Stop! You'll get my clothes all wet!" Youko said as she resisted.

"It doesn't matter. You're in my house anyway. No one's going to see you. Well, except for me that is.. We can dry them off later~" Sei grinned like a playful cat as she pulled Youko closer.

'_I'm starting to sound like an old pervert'_ Sei grinned in her thoughts.

Mizuno Youko was visiting Sei that particular day. Well, the reason was just a simple visit. Old 'friends' should have some contact once in a while right?

Sei kissed Youko passionately, slowly running her hands down her head. Losing her mind to Sei's advancement, Youko's lips parted and gave in. Sei took the chance to taste her lover starting right from her tongue. Each move became more and more heated up as they both splashed into the tub of warm water, breaking the kiss.

"Sei! You'll drown me!" Youko exclaimed as she stuck her head up to breathe for a second.

Sei glanced up at the person opposite of her. Arousal swept over her as she began to feel her bottom shiver in excitement. Youko blushed at the turn of events as she caught Sei looking at her seductively. Sei scanned her for a second. Her white top was transparent, showing the wonderfully endowed breasts. It was highly inviting. On top of that, she was wet. From top to bottom that is.

"You know.. You've charmed me tonight.. A bit of this.. And that.." Sei looked at the two lumps in front of her as she leaned across. Both of them were on their knees with Sei hovering over Youko.

"Sei.." Youko softened as she gave in to the pressure.

"Well, firstly, shall I scrub your back?" Sei said enthusiastically.

Youko was startled. She sat up blushing furiously.

"Stop teasing me!" Youko hammered Sei.

Catching her arms in midair, Sei held them apart. She moved in closer to Youko's chest as she positioned her head right underneath Youko's. With small but delicate movements, Sei proceeded to unbutton her shirt with her mouth. Youko shivered and shook, but was held in place by the strong grip. She didn't dare to look down, afraid of the beast under her. Sei fiddled with the last button before the shirt popped into two. She then advanced onto the black piece under it. The garment was soaked and stuck to Youko's skin. Sei inhaled deeply as she loosened her grip on Youko's arms. With strong and firm movements, she slided her way up towards her back. Sei seared with excitement as her prize was free of captivity.

"Youko.. It's been a while.. They've grown haven't they?" Sei chuckled while closing the gap between them.

Youko did not respond. She faced the ceiling and was gasping heavily for air.

Sei slid her hand down her navel and reached for the zipper. Slowly and steadily, she pulled it downwards. Excitement roared through their minds.

"Youko.. Would you please help me there? A pair of jeans is pretty heavy when it's soaked.." Sei muttered in a grinning voice.

Youko shifted back to reality as she blushed heavily. Without further ado, she slowly slid out of her confinement.

"Sei.. mmmph.. Sei.." Youko spoke her name with increasing volume as Sei glided her fingers into that final piece of lingerie.

Youko started to shiver again. This time it was intense.

"Youko.. You came over tonight knowing that this might happen.. You must have grown bolder since I last saw you." Sei whispered.

Sei knew. Previously, progresses between the two of them had been superficial. Neither of them had the courage or opportunity to move further. But today, it was different. A chance was present. And it offered to reap great rewards.

Sei looked at Youko once again and decided that she should stop. If she didn't, the girl in front of her might just drown in her tub. She carried Youko out of the bath tub and started to dry her.

"Let's continue this elsewhere, shall we?" Sei said as she leaned in to give Youko a peck on the lips.

Youko did not move. More like she couldn't. What she saw.. heard.. inhaled.. tasted and felt was Sei. Sei and only Sei. Her senses were numb. Numb to the rest of the surroundings except for Sei. Every little movement seemed eternity. Every word echoed through her ears. Youko was in ninth heaven.

"Sei.." Youko moaned as she laid on the soft futon.

Sei came walking towards her. Youko smiled at the sight that greeted her. A beautiful and flawless outline of the person she secretly loved through high school against the moonlight. Soon, it started to rain. Sei moved over to draw the curtains and slid in next to Youko.

"Shall we take the rest of the bath tomorrow?" Sei grinned in pleasure as she murmured to Youko.

Just as Sei was leaning in to plant a kiss on Youko's navel, she heard a knock.

It was soft, so she thought it was her neighbors returning home. Continuing her advancement on Youko, Sei felt increasingly irritated as the sound of knocking continued.

"Sei.. Go check it out?" Youko spoke.

"Mmm.. I don't want to. It'll spoil my mood." Sei said as she snuggled back into the arms of her lover.

The knocking continued.

With gradual annoyance and irritation, Sei got up to investigate the noise.

"Yumi chan?!" Sei gasped as she unbolted the door.

Standing in front of her was Yumi, drenched and shivering.

----------

"Have a cup of warm cocca Yumi chan." Youko said as she offered the cup to Yumi.

Yumi glanced up at the previous roses. She can't help but to go red in the face. A few minutes earlier, she had stumbled upon the ex Rosa Gigantea and ex Rosa Chinensis wearing disorganized bathrobes.

"So Yumi chan, what happened?" Sei enquired with worry.

"Sei sama.." Yumi's expression broke as she started to stammer in tears.

"Onesama.. She.. After conversing with you, onesama called. She was very furious and refused to listen to my explanation. I.. I can't tell her anything about the gift. And.. she claims that I have been seeing you everyday. I'm sorry Sei sama. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I don't want to trouble you as well. I tried explaining to her but she didn't want to listen. I have never seen her so agitated before. She exploded her temper on me. She even said that we should re examine our soeur relationship. I.. I feel hurt! I feel as if I could just die there and then. I don't want to see her treat me like that. I love her.." Yumi broke down as she explained.

"Sachiko snapped at you too?!" Sei exclaimed.

"How could she do that? It's as if she didn't think of your feelings and emotions. It's alright if she scolded me but I don't think that you deserve this too." Sei found her temper rising as she continued.

"Shall I talk to her?" Youko said.

"Youko sama.." Yumi cried pleadingly.

"I think we should leave it to Sachiko and Yumi to sort it between themselves first. Plus, we would seem like outsiders trying to meddle in affairs. We'll see the progress over the next few days first alright?" Sei stated.

"Yes, alright. I hope it is resolved by then or I'll have to re educate Sachiko in her values." Youko replied.

"Sorry to disturb your night Sei sama, Youko sama. I shall leave now." Yumi blushed as she finished her sentence.

"No will do, Yumi chan. Stay here for the night. It's late already and moreover, it's also raining. I'll send you back home tomorrow." Sei voiced.

"Yes.. Sei sama." Yumi gave in.

"Youko, would you mind helping me get out that futon? I'm going to call up Yumi's mother." Sei pointed towards the cabinet as she headed towards the phone.

After coaxing and putting Yumi to bed, Sei and Youko were back in their room.

"Sei, are you sure it's okay to leave her like that?" Youko asked.

"Yes I guess it'll be fine. You're a worry tart as usual." Sei smiled.

"Shall we continue?"

----------

Sachiko was worried. Very terribly worried. She did not see Yumi in school that day. It's either she didn't turn up, or that she meant to avoid her. Sachiko was regretting what she had said to her petite soeur the previous night.

'_I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. I should have listened. But, that thought of her being with Sei is just.. so damn annoying and irritating. I couldn't control my anger anymore. I don't understand myself. Have I become so selfish that I won't let anyone come near Yumi at all?'_ Sachiko thought in regret.

As her concern and anxiousness increased, Sachiko decided to visit the staff office.

"Sensei, has Fukuzawa Yumi reported sick for the day?" Sachiko enquired.

"Ah, Ogasawara san. Yes, apparently a person named Satou Sei called in to say that Yumi won't be attending school today." The teacher answered.

Immediately, rage overwhelmed Sachiko as she heard the sentence. Days of pent up feelings came rushing back to her with an even greater impact.

'_How could she do this to me?! I was here worrying over her for the whole morning and she is with Sei?!. All of this was for naught! That's it! So that is her final choice. Sei over me? Have I lost her to Sei? No! I hate to lose. I shall never lose. I will never ever lose to anyone! I shall be the first to initiate the break up of your relationship if need be. I..'_ Sachiko found herself at a loss as tears streamed down her face.

Sachiko found herself running out of the staff office. She kept running with no aim in mind. She couldn't control any of her emotions now. If she were to see anyone, she would either break down or explode in frenzy.

----------

"Sachiko sama?" Shimako looked at Sachiko with worry.

Sachiko looked dazed. She was expressionless during the whole Yamayurikai meeting. Everyone was terribly worried.

"Sachiko sama, do you know why Yumi hasn't turned up for the day?" Shimako continued.

Sachiko responded to the name. That name.

"Yumi?! What has Yumi got to do with me?! She has her own matters and I have mine. So stop questioning me about her!" Sachiko shouted.

Shock registered on their faces as Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko looked at her.

"I'm sorry. Shimako, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm very sorry. Please excuse me." With that, Sachiko took her coat and bag and hurried out of the mansion. She couldn't stay there any longer. She had to get herself away from her friends in case she hurt them again. Following this, Sachiko headed home quickly.

----------

Yumi's fingers were sore. Sore from all the knitting she had done for the day. She had been focusing on the scarf she intended to make for her onesama and was very worried that she would not be able to finish in time. She had skipped school for the day. There was hardly a head start in time as there are only two more days left to delivering it. Despite the fact that she had fallen out with her onesama, Yumi wanted to finish it. She wanted to be able to still provide her with a birthday present that was from her heart. It was more than a scarf. It represented the whole of her.

Before long, night came.

"Hello, may I speak to Sei sama please?" Yumi voiced.

"Ahhh~ Yumi chan! How are you feeling? Better already? Don't over exert yourself alright?" Sei asked with concern.

In the background, Yumi heard another voice. It seemed somewhat familiar. Then it dawned on her.

'_Youko sama!' _Yumi thought as she gasped.

"Erm.. Sei sama. I feel very much better already. Sorry for imposing on you yesterday. I shall not disturb you any further. Thank you very much for your hospitality! Goodbye." Yumi said as she prepared to put down the phone.

"Yumi chan? Yumi chan! Yu—" Yumi shut the receiver. She thought that she had been interrupting something again.

'_Sorry for everything onasama, Sei sama. Because of me, everything is bad between the three of us. I didn't want this to happen. What have I done wrong? I don't want to lose anyone. But if I had to choose, I would still want to be with you. Onesama.. You gave me a new life by granting me to be your soeur. No matter what happens in future, I will still love you. And I will never ever leave you.'_ Yumi looked at the half knitted scarf and held it close to her heart. Yumi was aching, pain throbbing deeply inside of her.


	6. Chapter 6: Soeurs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

**Chapter 6- Soeurs**

Yumi glanced up at the rows of desks and chairs. She had been early. Unusually early today. Then again, it was more like she couldn't get the sleep she wanted. Her face was haggard. Dark eye circles formed around her eyes. Yumi looked dazed from the sunlight shining on her face as she sat down.

Soon flocks of students stormed into the classroom chattering enthusiastically. They had never ending topics to cover. They included of things like what they did the previous day, how the goldfish managed to get into the cat's mouth and gossips about people. Yumi thought that it was just to pass time, but today, it sounded irritating to her ears.

"Yumi san, oh my, you look like a dead fish." Tsutako commented.

Tsutako was a friend of Yumi's since year one. She had always been a support figure to her.

"T-Tsutako san! Did I make another weird face again?!" Yumi exclaimed and sat right up, cupping her cheeks and feeling her facial features.

"Yumi san, you need to relax a little. You're going to get mental over all this pressure. You may not notice it, but I think you're going to break." Tsutako's eyes narrowed as she gave Yumi a stern lecture for the morning.

"I'm very sorry!" Yumi said as she bowed towards the front.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Yumi san. Now, don't worry, do your best and cheer up alright?" Tsutako smiled wholeheartedly at her.

The camera shutter sounded.

"Ah.. Now I've got proof that Yumi san is frowning." Tsutako waved a peace sign towards Yumi and returned back to her seat.

"Yumi san! Yumi san!" Shimako and Yoshino waved from afar.

"Yumi san, are you feeling better today? Sensei said you were running a high fever yesterday." Shimako spoke with concern.

"Ehh.. Y-Yes, I feel absolutely fine! No worries!" Yumi tried to forge a sincere smile but somehow didn't manage to make it.

"There. Here are your notes for yesterday's lessons." Yoshino said as she handed a few sheets of paper to Yumi.

"Thank you Yoshino san. Could you also lend me yours later?" Yumi asked.

"Sure. No problem." Yoshino replied.

"Hey Yumi san, about Sachiko's birthday party this Friday, what do you think we should get her? I know you'll be having your own personal gift for her but I was wondering if you could give us some opinions. Rei chan and I are still pondering over what to get her." Yoshino lowered her voice as she pulled Yumi closer.

Yumi felt as though something hit her hard on the head. Oh no! She only has 2 more days to finish her gift for Sachiko. Will she really be on time?

"Umm Yoshino san, I don't really have an idea right now. But if I manage to think of one, I'll inform you okay?" Yumi responded.

"Alright. Thanks. We better get back to our seats, the class is starting." Yoshino smiled as she lunged back to her desk.

Class and lessons were the least of things on Yumi's mind. Again and again, she found herself day dreaming. Her teachers have noticed her change but dismissed it as the after effects of a fever. So Yumi was let off for the day. No one noticed, but Yumi had sat in silence for the whole day.

Hugging her bento tightly, Yumi proceeded to the rose mansion. As she was passing the third year corridors, she caught sight of her onesama. Sachiko had her back faced towards Yumi and was pacing off pretty swiftly. Yumi's legs urged her on.

"Onesama!" Yumi called as she quickened her steps.

There was no response.

"Onesama!" Yumi called again raising her voice a little.

Again, there was no reaction from her grande soeur. Now, they were barely less than a couple of metres apart.

"Onesama.." Yumi caught hold of Sachiko's shoulder and almost instantly slammed into her back. She felt herself gasping heavily for breath as she looked into her onesama's eyes.

"Onesama, why are you ignoring me? Please answer me." Yumi looked at Sachiko pleadingly.

Sachiko looked away from her petite soeur. A few seconds passed and she raised her head to face a tearing Yumi. Contempt and hate filled her face.

"Is anything the matter Yumi?" Sachiko questioned with disdain.

"Onesama.. I.." Yumi stammered as she couldn't find the correct words to say.

"If there is nothing you would like to say to me, then may I head on?" Sachiko continued sternly as she proceeded to walk off.

"Onesama.." Yumi found herself crying and grabbing onto one of Sachiko's arms, refusing to let go.

"Would you stop it? I have somewhere I need to go to. Let go of me Yumi. Go away!" Sachiko shouted.

Yumi was stunned right to her roots. She didn't move. She didn't blink. She stared at the spot in front of her where her onesama stood just a few seconds ago. Words echoed in her mind.

'_Go away.. Go away.. Go away..'_ Yumi couldn't control her emotions as she ran towards the opposite direction.

Her heart shivered and soured. The pain she felt inside was indescribable. She needed to get out of this place now.

Sniffing and shuffling noises were heard from a cubicle. Yumi had been crying. Hard. This was the only place where people wouldn't look at her. It was the only place where she could pour her heart out and whimper. No one would know about it. not a single soul.

----------

"Shall we choose the pink flowers instead?" Yumi voiced.

The Yamayurikai meeting had been silent for the day except for 2 distinct voices bickering and arguing. They had a few issues to discuss today. The first was on the Christmas party to be conducted a few weeks later.

"No will do. I think that the Christmas tree will look fine. There is no need for additional materials to be added. Plus, it's a waste of time and effort." Sachiko lashed out at Yumi with extreme disapproval.

"But.. B-But we always place them there every year." Yumi tried to rebuke her onesama's statement.

"What are you saying?! Of course I know that. It would be boring to place the same decorations over and over again right? What's with that attitude?! And is that a challenge towards me? Are you trying to mock me?!" Sachiko bellowed at the frail girl standing opposite of her.

Yumi didn't dare to look up. She buried her face as low as possible and avoided everyone's gaze.

"Sachiko! That's enough! Please consider Yumi's feelings" Rei reprimanded.

Ignoring her fellow Rose, Sachiko continued.

"This is becoming unruly! Not only do you lack discipline, you also lack manners. Why the hell have I chosen you as my petite soeur?! You don't even listen to me! I can't even comprehend this situation! If that's the case, then I wish to dissolve our bond as soeurs right now!" Sachiko yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

There was a ghastly silence among the people in the meeting room and a very horrified expression wrote itself on everyone's faces.

Yumi didn't move. She didn't raise her head either. She didn't even flinch at those words that hurt her deeply.

Slowly and with staggering movements, Yumi moved her hands towards her chest. She grabbed her uniform right at the knot and held it tight for a second. Thereafter, she removed her rosary and headed towards Sachiko. With unsteady steps, Yumi landed in front of her. She raised her grande soeur's hand and opened her palm. The rosary dropped into her hands as Yumi returned it.

The clattering sound marked the end of their relationship.

Yumi felt herself go numb as she shuddered. And in an instant, her feet carried her out of the door and out of the mansion. She was running. Running away from everything.

Yoshino watched as Yumi bolted out of the door. Suddenly, anger engulfed her.

"Sachiko sama, you're too much!" Yoshino said as she glared at Sachiko. Following that, she dashed out of the mansion.

Sachiko sat down at the table. Words did not reach her. Neither could she answer her peers. With hands clasped on her head, she cried silently.

"Sachiko! Sachiko answer me! Why in the world did you do that?!" Rei barked at her.

----------

Blood stained her clothes as Yumi fell. She was carrying herself with unbalanced movements and tripped over a hump. Both her knees were scraped and blood was flowing profusely. She dug her fingers into the grass patch beside of her in an attempt to reduce the pain. The dirt stained her nails. Adding to pain inside of her, Yumi questioned herself.

"Maria sama.. What did I do to deserve all this? Why? If this is a trial for me, then I'm afraid that I have failed..." Yumi sobbed heavily as she muttered the words.

"Yumi san.." A voice echoed.

Yumi looked up and found Yoshino staring at her. Her gaze was soft and filled with love. Instantaneously, Yumi found herself enveloped in Yoshino's embrace. For a second, she felt warmth.

"Yoshino san.. I.." Yumi faltered.

"Don't speak Yumi san.. You don't have to.. Not now.." Yoshino hugged her friend tightly.

Yumi broke into a fit of cries and screams. She kicked and shouted.

In a few minutes, Yoshino had managed to calm and coax her friend down. Pulling out her handkerchief, she placed it on top of Yumi's wound. But soon the material was getting soaked. Hence Yoshino helped Yumi to her feet and headed for the nurse's office.

----------

'_Onesama.. I know I don't have the right to call you that anymore.. but I.. even if this is the last time I'm going to see you.. I will still finish what is to be done. I still wish to celebrate your birthday with you, onesama. Even though you said those words to me, I don't hate you. I want to celebrate your birthday with you.. Even if it's the last one.. And if.. If you never ever want to see me anymore, I will leave. I don't want to be a nuisance to you. I don't want to be your burden. You chose me to be your soeur. But it's alright. You can let me go.. As long as it makes you happy..' _Yumi reflected with a depressing gaze as she continued her heart's gift.

----------

Unknown to Yumi, a special edition was already in print. The title was:

'The red Rose family falls out! Sachiko dissolves soeur relationship after finding out that Yumi was having another affair. What is the truth of this matter? Read on to find out!'


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring? Or long winded? =X

**Chapter 7- Realization**

"Sachiko! Sachiko answer me! Why in the world did you do that?!" Rei barked at her.

Sachiko was silent.

"That is the worst thing you could have done, Sachiko! Why the hell did you do that?! Did you even consider Yumi's feelings?! Do you know how much effort she has put in to please you?! It's just a small matter, and you've blown it out of proportion! She merely tried to give you some opinions and you snapped. Is that how an onesama should behave? Don't you have enough compassion to grace any mistakes she might have made? This is the really the worst, Sachiko. Don't expect her to return to you with open arms. You've done it!" Rei stormed in anger.

Soundless crying was heard from the person sitting at the table. Sachiko still refused to give an explanation.

The atmosphere of the whole room felt like it was in flames. With Yoshino storming out of the door previously and the near explosive Rei puffing out smoke in one corner.

Then, the quietest person spoke.

"Sachiko sama, I know that this may be none of my business, but Yumi san is my dear friend. And I won't allow her to be treated like this. I really think that you should go and apologize to Yumi san. It isn't fair to her. With her in such an unstable condition.. What if something dreadful happens to her?" Shimako advised with caution. In truth, she was afraid to speak. Afraid that Sachiko would just hurl abuses at her just like she did with Yumi.

"So I'm the big villain now? Yes, it does seem so.. I'm sorry for startling everyone. I shall settle the matter on my own." Sachiko addressed everyone with a hard front.

Following that statement, she grabbed her bag and coat and rushed out of the mansion. Deep inside of her, she was crying. Regretting what she had done just a few minutes ago. She hated herself for her uncontrollable temper. She detested herself even more when she had just thrown out the most important person in her life. That one person that she had tried so hard to gain. And yet, she drove her away.

Sachiko hurried on. She didn't want to meet anyone. Neither did she look up to meet any gaze that landed on her. She was in a mess and the sanest thing to do was to clear herself up.

Sachiko froze.

It was Yoshino. And she was carrying Yumi along. Her ex petite soeur was bloodied up from her knees down. Yes. She knew at once, it was her fault. She couldn't deny it.

Yoshino looked up to meet Sachiko's gaze. It was only for a second, but she was certain, very certain that the Rosa Foetida en Bouton had shown extreme hatred towards her. It was written all over her face.

Sachiko was felt shameful over what she had done. With disregard for the school rules, she ran towards the school gate. She didn't even stop when she passed by the maria statue.

----------

As Sachiko finished recalling the events of the afternoon, she examined her heart again. It was now full of regret and contempt for herself.

'_Why did I do that? Why was I jealous? And now I've hurt her. How I wish I could reverse time. It shouldn't be like this at all..'_ Sachiko whined like a puppy crying for a lost mother.

Tears filled her eyes as they clouded and obscured the moonlight through the window.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

Sachiko sat up and went to the door. After wiping her tears, she tried to compose herself.

"Yes?" Sachiko said as she swung the door open.

The face of her butler greeted her.

"Miss Sachiko, you have visitors. I am aware that it's late already but they say it is very important that they speak to you." The butler bowed as he spoke.

"Who are they?" Sachiko questioned.

"They are Miss Youko sama and Miss Sei sama. I have already brought them to the guest hall. Are you ready to see them, Miss Sachiko?" The butler replied.

'_Onesama?! And.. Sei?! Sei.. You are the cause of all this mess.. The root of all evil! How dare you show up at my doorstep?!'_ Sachiko thought in resentment and fury.

"Fine, I will see them in a minute." Sachiko responded.

"Very well, Miss Sachiko. If you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave." The butler bowed deeply as he retraced his movements.

Sachiko took a quick change in clothes and went down. She faced the door where her guests were held. She was unconscious of it but her fists were curled into a ball. Ready to punch that person beside her onesama any moment.

With a deep breath, she opened the door.

Two faces turned in her direction.

"Sachiko.." Youko and Sei spoke at the same time.

"Onesama.." Sachiko gave a slight bow towards Youko while she shot Sei a glare filled with hatred. Sei looked absolutely revolting to her.

"So, what have you come to talk with me about?" Sachiko queried.

"Well, Sachiko.. About the events this afternoon.. Rei had told me about it and I figured that you needed some truth in this matter." Youko stated firmly.

"Sei…?" Youko turned to face her partner and raised her hand over her ears. Immediately, a loud yelp was heard.

"I-Itai~~! Ou-Ouch! My ear.. It's going to fall off!! Youko~ Please~ I'm sorry. Please~" Sei retracted in pain like a shrimp as Youko twisted her ear hard.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Sachiko!" Youko roared.

After huffing and puffing, Sei regained her composure and shot a pouting look towards Youko.

"Sachiko.. I guess I need to apologize to you.." Sei said as she turned to face the person opposite her.

"Erm.. I think you have got it all wrong Sachiko. Yumi and I aren't going out and she didn't betray your trust either. I was just trying to have some fun and went overboard. Please do not blame her alright? In fact, she was with me because she needed some ideas and tips on what to get for you on your birthday. She was just seeking advice from me. And I erm.. Happened to be a little touchy.. I'm sorry sachiko." Sei bowed deeply as she finished her sentence.

'_EH?!'_ Sachiko looked at Sei in extreme surprise.

"Then what about that day.. That day where you two were in the park.. And.. And you kissed! I witnessed it myself. That couldn't be wrong! How do you explain that?" Sachiko interrogated.

"Ah? Sachiko chan. You were following us?! Woahh~ I wouldn't have imagined that." Sei exclaimed.

"Sei?!" Youko stared at Sei with a startling look. Another twist was coming.

"Wa-Wait!" Sei glanced up at both the sisters. They looked like they were ready to smack her inside out.

"That was a misunderstanding! Yumi and I were sitting on the bench enjoying the nice weather when I noticed that a leaf was on her shoulder. Then I leaned over and brushed it off. I'm sorry. Did that look like a kiss to you? From which angle were you looking anyway?" Sei questioned as she sighed in relief. The both of them had considerably lowered their rage.

"T-That.. That is none of your business!" Sachiko raised her voice in attempt to hiding her blushing face.

"Ahh~~ Sachiko.. Don't be so fierce.. Please don't get angry alright. I promise that I will behave decently in future.. Especially around Yumi chan.. Alright? Plwease~?" Sei gave that puppy look after she finished. That was one look never failed to soften anyone's heart.

"Yes yes, I forgive you. Now would you stop behaving like that?" Sachiko sighed.

At the same time, she was feeling the worst in her life. Not only had she misunderstood things, she had also constructed an irreversible error. It was so serious to her, that Sachiko was unsure if she could rectify it.

Just then, her onesama spoke.

"Sachiko, I believe that you have heard the whole truth and you are very clear about the situation now. But what you have done to Yumi chan was incorrigible. Have you ever considered how she would feel against your words? Have you even given any thought about her feelings at all? What would you feel if I am to break of our bond with you right now?!" Youko gave Sachiko a stern lecture.

"Onesama?! You would like to break off our bond?!" Sachiko asked with a look of hurt and desperation on her face.

"Of course not. I am not a person who makes such mistakes. Now then, have you felt how Yumi felt? Have you experienced her pain? This is not a joking matter and words concerning it should be taken very seriously. I have failed in my duty as an onesama as I have not succeeded in educating you about such matters. But today, I will rectify it. Now.. Answer me. What are you going to do now?" Youko continued with a harsh tone that swore to tear Sachiko back to reality.

Sachiko felt sore. She felt herself sobbing uncontrollably. It was hurting her. Both her onesama and Yumi. The things that happened in these few days. The feelings were all coming back to her like a huge tidal wave.

"O-Onesama.." Sachiko spoke with a croaked voice.

"I-I will speak to Yumi about it and seek her understanding and forgiveness. I will do anything to rectify my actions. Please forgive this impudent action of mine. I deeply regret it. Onesama.." Sachiko pleaded.

Her eyes were swollen and red. Youko had not seen her petite soeur cry so harshly before.

"Sachiko.. You will always be my dear soeur. Whatever pain that you may experience is also hurtful to me. So please.. Don't do such things again alright? Love the people around you, and love yourself.." Youko whispered with concern as she caressed Sachiko's face and enveloping her in a bear hug.

----------

After sending her Youko and Sei off, Sachiko ran desperately towards the nearest phone.

It was nearly an hour to midnight.

She had to phone Yumi immediately. She had to seek her forgiveness right now or she wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"Hello. Fukuzawa residence." A voice answered.

"H-Hello, I am Ogasawara Sachiko. A third year from Lillian academy. I apologize for calling so late at night. I wish to have a word with Yumi. May I know if she is able to take the call?" Sachiko spoke with uncertainty.

The voice on the other end went silent for a few seconds.

"Please wait." The voice said firmly.

Sachiko was getting impatient over the long pause. It had been a few minutes since she held the line.

"Sorry for the wait, but Yumi isn't available to answer the call now." The voice stated.

"Why? Please. This is important. Would you please tell her that I need to speak to her urgently?. Sachiko said with a hint of desperation.

There was the sound of the phone being put aside followed by another long pause.

"Sachiko sama, Yumi really doesn't want to take the call. She isn't free and does not want to talk to you at the moment. If you would, please call another time." The same voice spoke again.

"Yuki?! Is that you Yuki?! Please, get your sister to answer the phone. I need to settle some important matters with her now." Sachiko begged.

"Sachiko sama. I know it may be rather improper for me to say this. But as her brother, I feel a need to do so. Have you ever thought of her feelings, Sachiko sama? You've made her so sad and depressed. And now you just request for her to come back to you like that?! Yumi isn't a play toy! You can't just throw her around one day and expect her to be back smiling back at you the next day. She has feelings! Please have deep consideration for that!" Yuki's calm and reserved tone became something very harsh.

"Now, if you will respect that, I will put the down the phone now." Yuki stated.

Sachiko found herself speechless and listening to a dead phone tone. Yuki's words pierced her heart and she found herself filled with cold sweat.

'_Is this how it should become, Yumi? Have I really made you hate me that much? Can I really not redeem myself anymore? Ohhh.. I want to die..'_ Sachiko reflected in extreme remorse.

----------

A certain figure stared in horror as she read the Lillian's latest edition newspaper.

'The red Rose family falls out! Sachiko dissolves soeur relationship after finding out that Yumi was having another affair. What is the truth of this matter? Read on to find out!'

'_Affair?! What was the affair about?!'_ Sachiko thought as she proceeded on to read the contents.

'Rosa Chinensis, Ogasawara Sachiko has broken up with her ex petite soeur, Fukuzawa Yumi. How did such a disastrous event happen? Apparently, Sachiko has been doubting that Yumi was deceiving her and misplaces her trust for her. As such, she has hired a private investigator to investigate this matter. Verbal evidences and several witnesses have testified that Yumi was spending most of her time away from Lillian academy when she is free. She has been spotted with another adult frequently. It is unknown if that person is in cahoots with the ex Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. There was also reportedly one witness who stated that Yumi has been seen going into a hotel with that mentioned figure. In these circumstances, we can only ask ourselves. Has Yumi become so desperate in an attempt to please her own desires?'

The article was concluded with a large picture involving the back view of two figures. It can be clearly identified that one of them had a coat on and the other was wearing pigtails although the people in the photo were slightly blurred due to the enlargement of the original file.

----------

In another part of Lillian academy, a figure was sitting alone trying to consume her bento. She hadn't been able to for the past half an hour. She had been showered with looks of disgust and hatred. Some people even tried to hit or trip her over. Most of all, terrible words such as 'Bitch, Betrayer, Witch, Traitor' were laid on her. She cried silently as un sympathizing looks dawned on her. It was horribly difficult to bear.

Suddenly, a hand reached out to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: This chapter would be rather short and boring I think. Sorry about that! It's just a bridging chapter anyway. Haha. =X

**Chapter 8- Sorry**

Yumi almost stumbled back when her bento flew. Grains of rice were seen on her tidy uniform. And the sauce from which was supposed to be appetizing and fragrant now stained her skirt.

Someone had smacked her. That hand that came out of nowhere, aiming at her face. It was then accompanied with the goal of toppling her bento over. Still, that person who did that did not seem satisfied. Another hit was readied at Yumi while the others cheered on.

This did not seem right. Lillian academy was a prestigious school. The students were supposed to behave in a loving and orderly manner. Violence would not be tolerated. If the head sister had seen the situation, most of them would have been expelled.

Who?

There was only one answer.

The Sachiko Fan Club.

"Stop it!!" A voice shouted from afar.

"All of you, leave her alone!" Apparently, this voice had now gotten closer to Yumi.

"Yumi.." Sachiko looked at her ex petite soeur with soft eyes.

Sachiko hated being part of an idol. She was the star in Lillian academy. It was a position that she had extreme dislike for. The disdain was intensified even more for the reason of her fan club. The self proclaimed 'Sachiko Fan Club'. She hated the fan club for its existence. For bringing her nothing but trouble. Such things included forcing her to accept chocolates on Valentines Day when she found no reason to. She detested them. She thought that thoughts and gifts that weren't sincere shouldn't even exist.

Sachiko lowered herself down to meet the gaze of the frail girl beside her.

"Yumi.. Are you alright?" Sachiko asked with concern.

Yet, there was no reply.

Quickly scooping up her bento box, Yumi wanted desperately to leave this situation.

"I apologize for the mess I've caused." Yumi said hastily before giving a deep bow to the person beside her. She didn't want to meet her gaze at all.

'_I don't want to look at her now.. Not in a state like this..'_ Yumi muttered silently.

As Yumi was turning to leave the area, Sachiko grabbed her wrists.

Yumi was startled as she was tugged back and landed in Sachiko's arms. Both were entwined in a hug like posture.

"Yumi.. I'm sorry.." Sachiko tried to sound as calm as possible, but let out a small cry.

"Listen to me.." Sachiko continued pleadingly.

Yumi was fighting her urge to lunge right at Sachiko. She longed for a hug from her. She longed for her beloved onesama to return to her. But, it was not supposed to be like this. How can someone who wanted to break up the bond and abandon the relationship just say something like that? It isn't a game. Yumi was deeply hurt.

"Sachiko sama.. I'm sorry for all the fuss I've caused for you. Please don't bother about me." Yumi said as she struggled to get free. After wrenching her arm away from Sachiko, Yumi ran towards the school building.

Sachiko was in a rage.

"What are you looking at?! Are you people so blind as to believe the newspaper?! What the heck is wrong with this school?! Scram!" Sachiko shouted and swung her arms in hysterics towards the people around her. She didn't care if her image and reputation would be tarnished. She didn't care anymore. The feeling of Yumi suddenly walking out on her was just too much to bear.

Sachiko turned.

There was only one place that would provide an explanation to all this mess.

Sachiko stormed off towards the school building. To a certain club that is.

----------

"Mami.. There is a need to collect more evidence on that matter. You may instruct some first years to aid you in your work this week. There may be quite a few ruckuses around school this few days. And.." Tsukiyama Minako stopped in mid sentence as the club room door slid open forcefully.

An angry and ill mannered Sachiko stepped in.

"Minako! I demand an explanation for this!" Sachiko bellowed at the people who were present in the room as she pointed towards the newspaper in her hand.

"Sachiko! Please calm down. I shall talk to you, so please don't make a scene here." Minako reasoned with her year mate.

Minako then proceeded to lead Sachiko to the back room of the club. As the doors closed up behind them, Sachiko flung the piece of print she had in her hand on the cabinet. Several ornaments fell to the ground with a loud clattering noise.

"Sachiko, please don't be so heated up and try to compose yourself." Minako said as she sat down opposite of Sachiko.

The room was slightly dimmed as the curtains were drawn. A grim atmosphere washed up upon the editor in chief of the Lillian newspaper club as she gazed at the person in front of her.

"Sachiko.. I know that maybe not all of this article is true but I need some time to find out the facts and.." Minako was cut off abruptly.

"What do you mean by not all of it is true?! IT IS ABSOLUTELY FALSE! Everything is made up and you know it! Why poke your nose into other people's affairs?! Don't you people have better things to do?! And you say search for facts?! There probably aren't any facts to search on! How the hell are you going to produce a better article?! With more lies?! As a person, have you lost your dignity in publishing the truth?!" Sachiko ranted as she vented all of her previous anger out.

"Sachiko, I deeply apologize for it. This story was an incredible scoop. You probably can't change the fact that you broke off your soeur relationship with Yumi, so this is already one true file. As for the contents that follow it, I wasn't around to check it before it was published and so the matter had transcended into such a state. I have already instructed some of my juniors to check the facts and rectify the situation. If damage has already been done, I really regret it. I will personally make sure that an apology will made in the next issue. This is the best that can be done. I'm sorry." Minako spoke with a worried expression, afraid that Sachiko might burst anytime.

"Have you got any idea what happened to Yumi after that article was published?! Why don't you ask your lackeys to search that information out as well?! Don't direct the apology to me. Apologize it to Yumi!" Sachiko continued with sore voice.

"Yes Sachiko, I'm really terribly sorry about this.. I assure you that I will personally take responsibility for the release of this particular issue." Minako bowed towards Sachiko.

Sachiko let out a huge breath before saying.

"Minako.. I'm sorry for my tone. I'm just not my usual self today. Please.. I don't want her to get hurt anymore.." Sachiko said in a barely audible voice. Immediately after that, she strode out of the room, concealing the tears behind her eyes.

----------

Yumi sat alone in her seat after class. Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko had visited her when class ended. They were concerned about the article. They knew Yumi wouldn't do such a thing. And they knew she was very deeply hurt over the events that happened recently. Yumi needed support. Now that her only pillar of strength has left her, she was alone. Left fending for herself, she can only shield briefly against those abuses that her school mates hurled at her. The newspaper was absolutely absurd. Almost everything was untrue. People were badmouthing her like stones being thrown on an outcast. Furthermore, Sachiko's presence made it even worse for Yumi. She was the last person she wanted to speak to now. It's not that Yumi didn't want to see Sachiko, she did want back her onesama dearly. But she couldn't say anything. She couldn't provide any explanation if there were things to be said and reasoned. Not until that important day has passed. Up till then, Yumi will have to tolerate every little thing. Even if it means costing her the worst.

----------

Yumi had waited for the crowd to subside before stepping out of the classroom. She was sure that if she went out alone, she would be kidnapped to a secluded place and get heavily beaten up. She sighed.

'_I don't have much time..'_ Yumi thought as the trailed off towards the gate.

Ignoring the stares and glares that random people gave her, Yumi paced quickly to the school gates. But still, she paused at the maria statue to pray.

"Hypocrite! Get her!" A group of girls came up behind her. They were ready to tackle Yumi to the ground. One of them had a snickering look on her face.

With instant reflexes, Yumi broke for a run towards the gates. She had to get away.

As she met the familiar streets, Yumi heaved a huge sigh of relief. She had a list of things to do, and it was not to be delayed.

Tomorrow was the big day. And for that day, Yumi had endured so much hardship. It had to be worth it.

And so Yumi went on and on, entering shops and stores in search of the perfect ingredients for baking the cake for Sachiko. She ended up dragging the materials and herself home. Her knees hurt from the wound the day before. Each step back home was a tremendous torture.

----------

Her eyes glimmered. It was done. It's finally done!!

Yumi looked at the cake in front of her. It was magnificent. The cake was beautifully decorated with strawberries around its circumference. There was a chocolate slate in the middle of it with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it. Comical pictures of two characters were drawn below it. One character had long flowing hair and the other wore a pigtail.

This cake came from Yumi's effort. From the little cozy room in her heart.

It could easily pass off as one of Rei's masterpieces. Although taste wise, Yumi couldn't be so sure. And for the first time in these few disastrous days, Yumi smiled. It was a feat that made her have a sense of satisfaction.

'_There are three things to be done.. The cake.. The scarf.. And.. And the card!'_ Yumi panicked as she thought of it. She had almost forgotten about it due to the events of the day. She didn't even have the time to consume her meals. She was deeply exhausted but was determined to continue. With that, Yumi rushed back to her room and proceeded to construct the little note of hers.

'_Dear onesama,…'_ Yumi wrote as she begun her sentence.

----------

For the umpteenth time, Yumi breathed in and out heavily.

"I'm ready." Words of determination and courage sounded as she glanced up at the frosty sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: Dramatic chapter. O ~ O

Many many thanks to the people who have put in their effort to review the past chapters. ^^

An anonymous reviewer reminded me that this flick was not supposed to be comical. Well, I guess you're right. It was initially thought to be comical. But then, it slowly deviated into something dramatic. Hence, the genre has been changed. =)

**Chapter 9- Happy Birthday**

"I'm ready." Words of determination and courage sounded as she glanced up at the frosty sky.

Finally, this night had come. Yumi was nervous. She had been nervous all along since she left her house.

There was only one place to go.

Once again, she exclaimed in awe as she faced the gates of the Ogasawara residence. She had been there twice. And each time, it never failed to astonish her as to how huge the house and compound was. The first time Sei took her there, Yumi was surprised that the gates could be automated. Everything was computerized and there wasn't a need for human contact at all. The mansion wasn't even in sight. It could only be seen if she traveled much further in.

There was a reception intercom speaker located near the gates and Yumi took in a large breath before proceeding to press the button on it.

A buzzing sound filled air shortly after. Once it subsided, a man's voice sounded though.

"Ogasawara residence. How may I help you?" The man spoke.

"H-Hello. Erm.. My name is Yumi. Fukuzawa Yumi. A second year from Lillian acadamy. I have come to see Miss Ogasawara Sachiko. Would you please open the gates for me?" Yumi requested nervously.

"Miss Fukuzawa, it is already close to midnight and I believe that Miss Sachiko is already asleep. If you would, please come back again tomorrow." The man replied in a firm voice.

"Bu-But I need to see her urgently. It is important. And it's just for a moment. It won't take long. I promise!" Yumi sounded very desperate for the man to understand her.

"May I know what matter is it that is very important that you see Miss Sachiko?" The man asked.

"Th-That.. I cannot say anything about it. I just need to see her. Please!" Yumi pleaded in frustration.

"Mr Ogasawara has set a rule that no visitors are allowed after eleven at night. I am very sorry but I am not able to adhere to your request. Please come by again tomorrow. Thank you." Following that, the man released the reception on the other side and the speaker went dead.

Yumi was devastated. She wanted to push the button for another try but decided not to as she would get the same answer again. It was close to twelve already. Yumi wanted to be the first to wish Sachiko a happy birthday. That had been her wish all along.

Soon, Yumi settled herself down at a spot near the gates. As it was freezing cold, she curled herself into a ball and tried to think of other alternatives. And as she immersed herself in thought, Yumi fell asleep.

----------

"Gasp!" The little girl near the gates suddenly shook.

Yumi found herself sprawled on the grass patch near the ground where she had sat. She had been dreaming all along. The jerking movement that woke her up caused her to fall backwards, landing hard on the grass. Well, luckily it was grass.

Yumi looked at her watch. It was six twenty in the morning. Soon, the sun will rise.

'_Oh no! I've been staying here for the whole night.. Ahhh, my back hurts, my head hurts.. Ugh.. I can't move..'_ Yumi thought to herself in irritation.

Suddenly, the there was a slight movement and the sound of metal retracting. Yumi glanced up in front of her. Very much to her surprise, the gate opened.

Yumi froze. It wasn't a car.

"Onesama.." Yumi muttered lightly.

----------

Sachiko was moody today. She had told her servants to leave her alone. The people in the estate were happy and excited that it was her birthday. Upon waking up, Sachiko was greeted with birthday wishes wherever she went. But deep down inside, she missed her. She wanted to see her.

'_It's the worst birthday for all time..'_ Sachiko was unknowingly tearing when she thought of it. She wasn't able to fall asleep the previous night. Her heart had been ill.. It was painful.

Sachiko took a light breakfast and received her blessings from both her parents.

Sensing her daughter's despair, Sayako enquired.

"Is anything wrong dear? It's your birthday today and yet you are having such a grim look. Are you not happy about it?" Sachiko's mother asked.

"Mother.. I.. I'm fine. Of course I'm happy. Everything is alright." Sachiko gave a forceful smile as she replied her mother.

Sayako wasn't convinced. There was clearly something amiss. Her daughter didn't look happy at all. Not in the least bit. On one side, she was terribly worried, but on the other, she did not want to probe further. It seemed that Sachiko was very reluctant to confide in her. Maybe, this could wait.

"I'm leaving soon. If not, I'll be late." Sachiko expressed as she kissed her mother goodbye.

"Yes dear, have fun in school." Sayako replied her daughter as the heavy doors closed behind her.

----------

A mixture of shock and surprise greeted her as she approached the gates.

Sitting near it was a figure. Suddenly, it stood up. And as Sachiko neared the entrance, she paused in her tracks.

"Onesama.." That was what Sachiko had thought she heard. It was soft and light. It also sounded weak.

"Yumi?" Sachiko questioned out loud.

"Yumi, is that you? Oh god.. What are you doing here?" Sachiko rushed forward to meet her ex petite soeur. As their gazes met, Sachiko could see tearful eyes. And when the tears fell, she reached out to catch it.

After wiping the tears off Yumi's face, Sachiko continued.

"Yumi.. Why aren't you saying anything? Please.. Talk to me." Sachiko put her hands on Yumi's shoulders and shook them.

"Sachiko sama.. Please close your eyes for awhile.. Don't look.." Yumi requested in a soft voice.

Sachiko did not know why. But she did as she was told. Thoughts whirled through her mind as she faced the darkness.

'_Why? Why is Yumi here? Why didn't she call me? What is she going to do?' _Sachiko started to panic but she resisted the urge to look.

"Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to Sachiko.. Happy Birthday to you.." The voice was weak, but the tune was there.

It took Sachiko a few seconds to comprehend the scene she was facing. There was a magnificent cake in front of her. It was white and frosty. Lighted candles illuminated the darkness as the strawberries surrounding it gave off a fresh and sweet aroma. It was beautiful.

Tears started to cloud Sachiko's eyes as she faced the person in front of her. She wished that time would freeze at this moment. She wanted to capture this beautiful memory forever.

"I think that this might be the last time I'm calling you this.. But.." Yumi gave a slight pause.

"Onesama.. Happy Birthday.." These words struck Sachiko heavily. Her mind was at a loss. Sachiko was unable to speak. Many words revolved around in her, but none was able to be projected out.

For what seemed like eternity, Sachiko stood there in a trance, unable to move a muscle.

"Onesama.. I don't mind you hating me.. I was happy to have loved you. I will always cherish that memory. It doesn't matter if you don't think in a way that I do.. But.. I love you.. And I will always do." Yumi continued as warm streaks of tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry onesama.. For all the things that I've done.. I didn't mean to hurt or defy you.. I only wanted to make you happy.. I wanted to see that smile of yours.. As long as you are happy…" Yumi trailed off.

"This must be a dream.. I.. I-I feel tired.." Yumi's consciousness slowly slipped away as the vision of her onesama disappeared from her sight.

The flames on the candles went out. And as they fell, it was accompanied by a loud splatter. The cake resting on Yumi's hands slid off.

That was the end of the celebration.

Sachiko screamed. She found herself yelling and screaming loudly for help. She hadn't seen anyone faint in her presence before. The feelings that overwhelmed her were filled with extreme shock and loss.

"Yumi.. Yumi wake up! Yumi... Somebody.. Help!" Sachiko was desperate. She needed help immediately.

Sachiko lunged herself at the intercom. It was only a few metres away, but she found herself distanced from the person she loved.

"Help! Call the ambulance! NOW! Did you hear me?! Call the ambulance now!" Sachiko howled at the speaker furiously.

----------

Sachiko paced frantically around the spot as she heard the ambulance siren.

"Yumi.. Yumi.. Please be alright.. Please.. Please.." Sachiko took Yumi in her arms and rested her head against her chest. She hugged her tightly, refusing to let go.

----------

Everyone in the room stood up.

"There is no cause for worry. Your daughter has been exposed to fatigue, stress and extreme cold. I have given her some medication and right now, she needs a lot of rest. She will probably wake up tomorrow as good as new." The doctor assured the people around him as he exited the ward.

Yumi's mother was worried sick. Her whole family was crowded around the bed hoping to see a glimmer of hope.

Unknown to anyone, a figure slipped out silently.

Sachiko didn't go to school that day. She had stayed in the ambulance and by Yumi's side up till the time when she went into the examination room. She couldn't help it but blame herself. It felt as though she was the cause of all this trouble. Sachiko was at a loss as to what to say to Yumi's parents. They had not questioned her about anything, nor did they speak to her at all. She felt terrible, sad and worried. She cried silently as her hands reached for her creased forehead.

Soon, evening came. The birthday party was cancelled. Sachiko was in no mood for such things anymore. The only concern on her mind is that frail girl sleeping in front of her.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sachiko chan.." Yumi's mother reached for her.

"Miki Obasama.." Sachiko greeted her.

"Obasama.. I'm terribly sorry.. I.." Sachiko tried to continue but was cut off by a hand that rested on her shoulder.

"Sachiko chan.. Please.. Don't apologize. It's not your fault that she fainted. It's because she didn't consume her meals properly. We don't blame you at all. Listen to me Sachiko, what my daughter needs right now is someone who can always be there for her, no matter what happens.. And that person is you.. I am not exactly sure about what has happened recently.. But I'm sure that Yumi needs you the most right now.. So please.. I beg of you.. Stay by her side.. Alright?" As Yumi's mother finished speaking, she looked as if she would break down that instant.

"Obasama.." Sachiko nodded as she embraced Yumi's mother.

After returning her gaze to the person lying on the bed, Sachiko held Yumi's hand and cupped it in hers. She will never leave Yumi again. Never.

----------

Sachiko directed her gaze at the items Yumi carried on her. There was a gift and a card. The package seemed to be soft and delicate. Putting that aside, Sachiko moved her attention to the card that lay beside it. It was contained in a pink envelope. On the front of the card were the words, 'Ogasawara Sachiko'.

Slowly and carefully, Sachiko tore open the flap of the envelope. A warm sight greeted her. The card was beautifully made and drawn. The sides were decorated with pink and red roses. In the center of the card, there were the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it. Then there was the drawing of what seemed to be like Lillian academy. Two people were gracing each other happily in that scene. One was offering the other a rosary. It was the sacred ritual of making someone your petite soeur. Of course, the figure on the left with long flowing hair was Ogasawara Sachiko and the one on the right with cute pigtails was Fukuzawa Yumi.

As Sachiko stared intently at the cover of the card, her mind brought her back to approximately one and a half years ago. Back to the day when she had made a shy little girl her soeur.

Intermittent cries were heard from the room as a certain someone flipped open the card.

'Dear Onesama,

Happy Birthday! It's been over a year since we became soeurs. I will never forget the memory you gave me on that day. Since the first time I saw you, my heart has been captivated by your presence. When you adjusted my scarf for me, I felt that my heart to could jump out. I never thought that someone like me deserved to be pampered by you. You were like a bright star, always shining above me. But you were too far.. It seemed like I couldn't reach you at all. Until one day that is..

I remembered how you hated men. And because of that, a chance was created for me to be together with you. Remember the play, onesama? During the practices and rehearsals, I felt a change. A change in myself and a change in you. The always strong and firm Ogasawara Sachiko poured her heart out to me. I felt honored and at the same time relieved that you placed so much trust in me.

Soon, I found myself allocating a vast amount of space in my heart. It was always reserved. Reserved just for you. Just in case you needed a place to step into, I am always here. I will always support you.

During the times when we had doubts about each other, I was sad. I was very afraid. Afraid that you would leave me. I thought that I wasn't worthy of you, I thought that I was out of your league. And so I stayed by the side lines and watched you in secret. I was contented just to see u smile. I didn't dare to move in, I was afraid to lose you. When Touko chan first appeared, I thought that I wasn't that important anymore. In truth, I got jealous. I didn't want anyone calling you onesama. I felt that I was very selfish. I wanted to have you to myself. Soon, I started to hate myself as I am unable to comprehend my feelings. It was the same with Kashiwagi san. He knew about you more than me. I felt inferior. I wanted to know everything about you. To be the one who is closest to you, the one nearest to your heart.

I was happy to be in the same room as you. I was contented to be able to stand in your presence. I loved the times when you would comfort me and hold me in your arms. I secretly took chances to walk with you in the rain, so that I would be able to be close to you. Even if it is only for a bit, I wanted to be with you, onesama.

But when you stepped out of my life, everything changed. It feels as if I have no home to return to. The vast space in my heart is now empty. I have no one to call onesama anymore. I know that by writing this card, I am stepping over the line. I don't have the right to call you onesama again. Many things that I treasure cannot be done anymore. But I don't blame you. I am very grateful that you took me into your care and showered your love on me. In my heart, Ogasawara Sachiko is already a part of me. No matter what may become of the future, I will always love you. For all eternity..

PS. If there really is a next life, I would like to become your sister again.

With love,

Yumi'

Sachiko looks at the scarf with eyes that are red from all the crying. Slowly, she brings it up to inhale the sweet scent that lingers on it.

"Yumi.. I'm sorry.. I was wrong.. I was selfish and stubborn. I didn't try to understand you at that point in time.. I love you. Please.. Please forgive me.." Sachiko wept heavily as she leaned in to place a kiss on Yumi's forehead.

Warm tears stained the little angel's face.

----------

Unknown to Sachiko, someone was already awake. The evidence was the streak of tear that flowed down the side of her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Bizarre Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: This chapter and the one following it will be kind of absurd and short I think. It will most probably be something insane. XP

Secondly, about Kay's (Thanks Kay for pointing out) question about the missing Yumi fans in the story (Chapter 8). Hmmm.. Well, it was a brief encounter with the people in school that Thursday afternoon and apparently, the people who hate Yumi to the core are Sachiko fans. If we all remember, Yumi started out the series being a fan of Sachiko too. It wasn't until around season 2 that Yumi had people admiring and worshipping her, so I guess that Yumi's fans aren't that strong enough? Haha. Alright, I think my explanation was pretty dumb. And I think partly would be due to the lack of time in the change of scenes too. =)

Ah! And well, about Tsutako, she appeared briefly for while too. But since it's requested, I shall slot some airtime for her into this chapter. Enjoy~ ^^

Well, technically, the story should end during the next chapter. With the entire climax over and such. But I've decided to drag it by a couple of additional chapters or so. I hope it won't be a sudden ending and that it's entertaining enough.. Lighter stuff maybe.. =X

Haha! Here you are, the start of the wacky stuff. ^ ~ ^

**Chapter 10- Bizarre Plan**

Warm sunlight shone into the room as Yumi stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes. And the very first sensation she felt was warmth. Then, numbness.

"Ah.." Yumi tried to clench her right fist but found that she was unable to do so. It's as if she had lost a limb.

'_Gosh..' _Yumi glanced down at her arm as a light surprise overtook her.

"Sachiko.. sama.." Yumi muttered as she looked at the person in front of her with loving eyes. Streaks of tear marks covered her face as she looked very serene while asleep. It looked like Sachiko had been pouring out all night long.

Yumi was happy. That somehow or another, her efforts paid off. She had been worrying that Sachiko would be still pissed at her and she didn't know what to do. The sight of seeing her beloved oneesama gripping her hand and falling asleep on it was priceless.

"Oneesama.. I.." Yumi whispered as she reached out to stroke her hair.

Unexpectedly, the door opened.

"Ah Yumi san, you're awake!" The voice spoke.

Immediately, Yumi whipped her head over to the direction of the door. That sudden movement shocked her.

"Tsutako san.." Yumi greeted as she sighed in relief. She didn't want anyone catching her in that previous action.

"Good morning, Yumi san." Tsutako chirped happily.

"Are you feeling better today? You had us all worried sick." Tsutako continued with concern.

"Morning, Tsutako san. I'm feeling better already. I guess I really overexerted myself" Yumi tried to give a sheepish grin as she nodded.

"Well well, what do we have here." Tsutako glanced up and down at both Yumi and Sachiko cheekily.

"I guess the newspaper club will have some reporting to do. There you go. Look at my masterpiece." Tsutako said as she fished out a picture.

Yumi gaped in shock.

"You were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to wake you up, so I had this taken. Well? May I have the permission to publish it in the newspaper?" Tsutako grinned at Yumi as she asked. A sense of achievement was written all over her face.

Yumi looked at the picture on hand. It was Sachiko and her. And while Yumi was soundly asleep, Sachiko looked as if she was worried sick. With both hands holding onto Yumi's right hand tightly, Sachiko slept with furrowed brows.

"Y-Yes, you may. B-But Tsutako san.. May.. May I have a copy of it too?" Upon finishing her sentence, Yumi looked down and blushed heavily. Deep inside of her, she was actually elated that someone had managed to capture that moment.

"Well, of course!" Tsutako winked with a smile.

"Oh by the way Yumi san. I heard that the newspaper club is going to release an issue that will cover the apology over the uproar they've created. It should be out soon. Maybe around next week? And I hope you won't hold it against them though. They had been given a very stern warning by the school's head sister. Of course, I'll give them this picture as evidence. That ought to shut those fans up for good." Tsutako stated as she extended a hand to give Yumi a pat on the back.

"Thanks Tsutako san. Thanks for encouraging and supporting me." Yumi smiled at her friend. This was one loyal friend she wouldn't lose.

"Alright. Save your thanks though. Don't mention it. Ah! I'm sorry, I have to get going now. I have an appointment with my family. I'll see you back in school alright! Take care." Tsutako glanced at her watch as she gave a warm hug to Yumi. Quietly, she proceeded out of the room.

----------

Yumi was barely enjoying the quiet time she had when the door opened abruptly again.

"Yumi chan. You're awake. Oh god, I was worried sick." Sachiko's mother, Sayako entered.

"Yo, Yumi chan." Another figure entered momentarily.

"Here, this is for you. Get well soon alright?" Kashiwagi then proceeded to put the oversized hamper down beside the bed.

"Kashiwagi san! Sayako obasama! Why are you here?" Yumi questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh Yumi chan.. Of course we have a reason to be here. You fainted on our grounds yesterday morning, remember? We were very worried and rushed over to see you. But you were still in a coma yesterday." Sayako replied with a worrying tone.

"Sayako obasama, thank you for your concern and sorry for putting you through all this trouble." Yumi replied as she bowed her head deeply.

"Oh no no, please don't say that. Sachiko has already explained the situation to us previously and we are all very aware that it is not your fault. You meant it as a good intention to want to celebrate my daughter's birthday. No one blames you, Yumi chan." Sakayo expressed a smile with extreme concern and assurance as she reached out to stroke Yumi on the back.

"Thank you, Sayako obasama, Kashiwagi san." Yumi spoke as she gave a nod to them.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to move her for a bit." Kashiwagi pointed over to Sachiko and paced over to the other side of the bed.

"Eh?! Where are you taking her to?!" Yumi questioned immediately.

"Yumi chan, we will bring Sachiko home now. She has been sitting by your side for the entire time. She hasn't eaten anything at all. And I think that she would need the proper rest and nourishment before she comes back to visit you. Well, if not, she may end up fainting too." Sayako chuckled slightly as she looked at her daughter with motherly eyes.

"Yes.. I guess that would be most appropriate then. Please do." Yumi looked over at Sachiko with a longing gaze. She wanted to be in her presence just for a little while longer.

"Yumi chan. If you will, please forgive me." Kashiwagi smiled at Yumi before ensuing over to carry Sachiko up from her seated position. Sachiko stirred and let out a soft groan but did not wake.

As both figures left the room with Sachiko, Yumi found herself slumping down on the bed and hugging the pillow dearly.

'_Oneesama.. What were you thinking of when you broke our bond..? I wish to forgive you now. But somehow, there is a nagging feeling in my heart. I need something. Some sort of assurance that I won't be hurt in such a way again. I can't imagine going through such an ordeal another time. I would surely break. Oneesama, would you give me the security I need?'_ Yumi thought as she decided that Sachiko would have to do something to prove herself again.

----------

Soon, afternoon came. All the Yamayurikai members had come to visit Yumi and to offer words of encouragement as well as concern. Both Youko and Sei were also present. Seeing that everyone was at hand, Yumi took the chance to explain the whole matter to everyone.

"So.. That's how it is. I hope all of you won't blame oneesama. I'm sure she didn't really mean me any harm." Yumi assured the worried looks that were cast upon her.

"You're still as loyal as ever, Yumi chan~" Sei grinned as she ruffled Yumi's head.

"Be good and get well alright?" Youko smiled at her.

"Yumi chan, call us if you ever need anything. We'll bring it down for you." Rei offered along with Yoshino.

The rest of the people stayed in the ward for awhile before leaving. Yumi was glad. She was happy that she had such great friends who would stand up for her no matter what happened.

'_Maria sama.. I am extremely grateful for what you have done for me.'_ Yumi prayed silently as she drifted off to sleep.

----------

Shock engulfed her as Sachiko arose from her slumber. Bright rays of sunlight scorched her vision.

"Gasp!" Sachiko inhaled a huge breath of air before glancing at her surroundings.

She was in a familiar place. It was her room. No, wait. Sachiko recalled the events as she rushed out of her room in alarm.

'_Yumi.. Why am I here?! Am I not supposed to be at the hospital? What happened? Oh gosh!'_ Sachiko thought as she ran down flights of stairs in fright, hoping to find an answer.

Alas, she bumped into a person.

"Sa-chan.. Are you alright? Why are you running around in hysterics?" Kashiwagi enquired.

"Suguru san.. Oh.. What in the world happened? I was in the hospital and.. Why am I here? Where is Yumi?" Sachiko questioned with urgency.

"Sa-chan. Calm down first. Panicking won't do you any good alright?" Kashiwagi said firmly as he brought Sachiko over to the nearest room.

"Take a seat." Kashiwagi said as he closed the door.

"Now, to answer your queries. Your mother and I had brought you home from hospital yesterday as you had yourself drained out from all the crying and worrying. You haven't had a proper meal in days and your mother was very concerned. So we thought that it was proper to bring you back home first. Well, about Yumi, I heard that she was discharged this morning. The last time we visited her, she had expressed that she was feeling better already. I had also contacted the doctor this morning and he told me that everything would be fine. So I guess Yumi chan is going to be okay." Kashiwagi smiled as he finished the sentence, trying to offer a sense of peace to his cousin.

Sachiko rose from her seat.

"I must see her now. Please. I need to talk to her." Sachiko pleaded in despair.

"Sa-chan.. Don't be so agitated. I promise you I will take you to her after you have properly nourished yourself. Firstly, I want you to have a nutritious meal, followed by washing up. After everything is done, call me. I'll be waiting in the main hall." Kashiwagi stood up as he offered a hand to Sachiko.

Almost immediately, Sachiko leapt up and ran out of the room. With the goal of having a meal and showering in mind, she rushed about to fulfill the activities. There was no time to waste. She needed to see Yumi desperately.

----------

Sachiko resisted the urge to puke as she gripped tightly on the car's handle and support. Her cousin's driving skill still hasn't improved yet. It was still as reckless and speedy as it had been. This ride attempted to stretch her motion sickness to another level.

In a little while, the car came to halt.

"Sa-chan, we're here. I'll wait for you in the car." Suguru smiled as he flashed a smile across.

"Yes Suguru san. Thank you." Sachiko replied as she stumbled out of the car.

Sachiko gazed at the house in front of her and took in a big breath.

----------

The doorbell rang.

"Yuki! Get the door, will you?" Yumi's mother instructed as she shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes. Coming!" Yuki rushed to the door. As he swung it open, Sachiko's appearance took him by surprise.

"Sachiko sama.. You're here to loo-" Yuki paused in midair as he was cut off by Sachiko's sudden sentence.

"Yumi.. Where is she? I need to speak to her. Please. Let me in." Sachiko beseeched.

"Please wait for a moment, I will inform Yumi this instant." Yuki said as he turned up the stairs heading for his sister's room.

"Yumi, Sachiko sama is at the door. She wants to see you.. Yumi? Open the door." Yuki raised his voice as he knocked on his sister's door.

As the door opened, Yumi came crashing into the arms of her brother.

"Yuki.. I-I am a bit disorientated now. I don't think that I can handle a talk with Sachiko sama. Would you please ask her to leave first? I really need to organize my thoughts before doing anything." Yumi sobbed silently as she hugged her brother.

Yuki sighed. He was trapped in between both parties. Both were asking him for a favor and he could only choose one side to take.

"Yumi.. I guess so. I'll ask her to leave first. But don't take too long alright? Sachiko sama looks as if she could break any moment." Yumi nodded as Yuki left her room in silence.

'_Oneesama.. I really can't face you now. I don't know what to say to you. I am afraid of committing again. I don't want to be hurt anymore..'_ Yumi whimpered as she slammed her fists into the pillow.

----------

It was late in the night as Yumi was having trouble falling asleep. Suddenly, she found herself being unable to move.

Yumi struggled as a figure wrestled her to her bed. It was just seconds before that the figure had entered her door. He was fully masked in black and was hovering over her menacingly.

Yumi let out a frightful scream as the man in black wrapped his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: Continuing the absurd stuff.. Boo Hoo Hoo~

Well, I must say. My deep deep deep deep deepest heartfelt thanks to all of you who have reviewed previously. ^^

**Chapter 11- Confession**

Yumi widened her eyes in alarm as she gazed eye to eye with the person on top of her. The night was silent except for the creatures in the dark. With barely visible eyes under the moonlight, both scanned into each other with deep observation. Neither made a noise soon after the frightful scream. No one dared to move.

Soon, Yumi's eyes softened and a look of astonishment overtook her.

"Oneesama.." Yumi managed to utter a soft word before embracing the figure tightly.

Under the sudden immense pressure, a streak of tear was let out. However, it was quickly absorbed and dampened the black cloth that surrounded the beautiful face.

Suddenly, both silhouettes were momentarily blinded when the lights came flickering on. Yumi squeezed her eyes shut to fend off the glaring light before directing her attention towards the door. Her father, mother and Yuki came barging in. All of them carried some sort of a weapon in their hand. They had looks that were filled with fury. Yumi's father carried a golf club, her mother a stick and Yuki a baseball bat.

Before anyone could say anything, the pain was inflicted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" The voice of Yumi's father roared like thunder as he swung that particular piece of metal hard down on the person in front of him. Well, to him, it looked like Yumi was about to be taken advantage of. Everything was in a mess. His daughter's clothes and hair were both disheveled.

The figure screamed squirmed in pain as the club landed heavily on her shoulder and back. Yumi had tried to stop the impact with her hands but was rather unsuccessful. It seemed as though the person in front of her was going through excruciating pain.

"Father! Stop!" Yumi yelled at her father as she tried struggling with that piece of metal on his hand.

"Yumi?! What are you saying?! We must capture this thief and hand him over to the police at once! Yuki, get the police now!" Yumi's father shouted in reason.

The figure had already rolled over on the other side of the bed wincing as the sting hit her. The pain was too much to bear.

"Yuki! NO! Please, wait! Father.. Th-This is a misunderstanding, this person here is not a bad person. Not a thief, not a burglar, not some psychopath! It's Sachiko sama!!" Yumi hollered as loud as possible as she placed her hands in protection over the figure to her right.

Yumi stood in silence for awhile as she tried to make sense to the people in front of her. It took a while for the words to sink in. All three of them stayed in their positions with eyes raised in shock and their mouths gaping widely.

"EH?!!!" Both Yumi's parents gawked as they started to comprehend the situation.

"Y-You're ly-lying?!" Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"I am not!" Yumi quickly turned and tore the mask off her face.

Underneath that piece of material was a completely shock ridden and gasping Sachiko. She was sweating profusely as she tried to take in the throbbing pain.

"I- I'm sorry for causing all these trouble! I didn't mean to startle all of you either! Please.. I'm sorry!" Sachiko managed to pull herself up and stumbled to her feet. She bowed deeply in front of Yumi's family.

"A-Ah.." Yumi's father breathed in relief with shock and embarrassment.

"Sachiko chan.. I should be sorry too. I should have clarified before handing a hit on you. But more importantly, why are you here? How did you get in? And.. Why are you dressed as though you're ready to rob a bank?" Yumi's father lowered his fighting stance as he pressed for an answer. Many thoughts ran through his puzzling face.

"Ojisama.. Please pardon my behavior. I wanted to see Yumi.. I- I wasn't able to see her previously and.. A- And I needed to talk to her urgently.. I came in by the window on the first floor. I am really sorry to have startled you and disrupted your sleep. I shouldn't.." Sachiko explained as she lowered her head in shame of herself. Soon, drops of tears started flowing down her face. The shame she had brought to the Ogasawara name was incorrigible. Sachiko winced as she dug her fingers into her palm, protruding her own flesh.

"Father! Mother!" Yumi spoke desperately as she glanced at her family members.

"Well then, I think it's best to leave the both of you alone for a while. I'm sure that you have many things to communicate to each other. We understand the situation. Your father and I will not report this case to the police or tell anyone about it. Ah, and Sachiko chan, I can only hope that the next time you decide to come visit us, you'll take the main door of our house. Alright?" Yumi's mother smiled as she assured Sachiko with loving eyes.

After a few moments of shuffling of footsteps, the door closed. With silent movements, Yumi then turned to face Sachiko.

"Sachiko sama.." Yumi said as she extended her reach out to the person standing beside her bed.

"Come.. Sit down first." Yumi led Sachiko by the hand and urged her to move in for a sit.

As she sat down, Sachiko spoke.

"Yumi.. I'm sorry.. I- I'm sorry for all the mess I've created. I.." With tears choking her words, Sachiko could hardly continue further.

"Sachiko sama.. Calm down first alright? Now.. Slowly, narrate to me the whole of the story." Yumi said as she stroked the hair of the distraught girl in front of her.

"Yumi.. I was devastated.. I didn't know what to do.." Sachiko broke down in sobs as she told Yumi of the events preceding the night.

----------

"Why?! Why did she not want to see me?!" Sachiko cried out loud as she slumped herself against her own bed. It had felt like a thousand thorns just cut through her fragile heart. The pain was unbearable and straining. It was very difficult keeping a focus. Sachiko had just been hit with the greatest rejection of her life.

In an attempt to restrain herself, Sachiko started venting her anger out on her servants and furniture. The whole Ogasawara mansion was in chaos. Where ever Sachiko went, she had sent objects flying. She didn't mind if the people around her were put off by her behavior and attitude. She couldn't care less. She wanted to end her misery and pain desperately.

Just then, a hand caught her arm.

"Sa-chan.. Now.. That action of yours is very lacking in elegance. Would you please stop it? You'll rip the house into shreds in no time." Kashiwagi Suguru stated as he prevented Sachiko from doing anymore damage.

"Suguru san.. Tell me! Tell me why?! Why does she not want to see me?! Why.." Sachiko groaned as she fell into a helpless heap on the floor.

"Sa-chan.. Don't be irrational. Please understand the situation alright? Yumi chan has just been discharged from hospital and I don't think that it is the best course of action for you to press things out of her. She may not know how to answer your questions. Or maybe she just needs some calm and peace for the time being. Let her have some space before seeking her out. Compose yourself first." Suguru gave Sachiko a stern piece of advice as he reprimanded her.

"Suguru san.. Please.. I don't know how.. I don't care what I have to do.. I need to speak with her.. I need to see her.. All of this is killing me.." Sachiko had started venting her frustrations out again. This time, she was beating her own fists against the floor.

"Alright Sa-chan.. Let me think of something. I promise you I'll help you, so stand up and organize yourself. You should probably wash up first." Suguru said as he ushered her upstairs.

"If you come back with that hysterical attitude of yours, I'm not going to listen to you.. Understand? Stand up, Sachiko!" Suguru shouted out as he turned around pacing back and forth.

'_Oh my my.. That Sa-chan.. I guess I'll have to put some serious plan into action..'_ Suguru thought as a wide grin flashed across his face.

----------

"And so Suguru san told me to mask myself up so I wouldn't be so visible in the dark. I guess this was his plan of camouflaging and smuggling me into your house. But I didn't know that this would get out of hand. I'm really sorry and ashamed that I've caused your parents and family worry. They must be thinking badly of me now.." As Sachiko finished her sentence, she struggled to look directly into Yumi's eyes. What she saw astounded her.

There was a jumbled look of relief, concern and attentiveness on her face.

"Yumi.. You haven't changed at all, have you?" Sachiko whispered as she forced a weak smile upon herself.

"Sachiko sama.. I understand. I'm terribly sorry for not seeing you earlier. I-I just had to organize my thoughts for a bit. I didn't think that it would lead to such a situation either. Please, don't blame yourself anymore.. Everyone will understand." Yumi smiled as she comforted Sachiko.

'_Oneesama.. You're like a child today..'_ Yumi chuckled as she thought to herself.

Instantly, the sound of the clattering of beads brought Yumi back to reality.

Placed in front of her was something of dear significance. The rosary.

Sachiko had removed it from her neck and was directing it at the precious girl in front of her.

Suddenly, Sachiko enveloped Yumi in a huge embrace.

"Yumi.. I.. I don't know how to seek your forgiveness. I will do anything.. Anything for you.. This time, it's really my fault. Yumi.. I loved the scarf. I loved the gifts you made for me. When I saw you in hospital that day, I wanted to punish myself badly. I was hurting you. Even when you meant me good, I treated your concerns with hate and disdain. I had cast you aside and made you sad. Many people tried to make me see the light. Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko. Even oneesama and Sei sama.. They came and explained everything to me. They told me you meant well. Yet, with this horrible temper of mine, I made you even sadder. When oneesama spoke to me, I realized that I was being very childish and foolish. I was too selfish to see the gift I have in front of me. And as a result, I lost you. Even if it's just for a few days, I feel extremely terrible. Without you by my side, I feel empty. Like a hollow voice reaching no one. I felt that I could just.. Die.." As Sachiko finished her sentence, she put her hands to her face, masking her emotions.

"Oneesama.." Yumi was speechless and stayed there, immobile for a second.

"Yumi.. And.. I.. I have something to say to you..it doesn't matter how you may view me after tonight.. I have to say it." Sachiko said as she inhaled a deep breath.

Yumi glanced up at the person in front of her. Not knowing what to say, she nodded her head and prodded Sachiko to continue.

"Yumi.. I.. It's been for sometime already. But I think I love you. No. I love you.." Sachiko paused to reorganize her words.

"I realized it when you were with Sei sama. I know that Sei sama is fond of you and that she enjoys teasing you. As such, you often find yourself in awkward situations with her. When I think of it, when I see it.. More often than not, I feel very enraged. In fact, there was more of jealously in play. Sometimes, I just felt like walking over to the both of you and land a hit on your cheeks. But I know it's wrong. Somehow, I feel as though others will perceive me to be a coward. But now.. I stand before you. And with all my heart's feelings, I want to say it. Fukuzawa Yumi.. I.. Love.. You.." Sachiko declared as she made futile attempts to wipe the blushing redness off her face.

"Sachiko sama.. I.." Yumi was again shocked in speech. Tears had begun to cloud her large eyes and were beginning to obscure her vision.

"Yumi.. May I have the honor of taking you as my sister again? Will you accept my selfish feelings?" A sniffling and tearing Sachiko raised the beads right above Yumi's head.

"Oneesama.." Yumi nodded as Sachiko rested the rosary softly against her neck.

Almost immediately, burst of cries were heard as Yumi gushed forward into her oneesama's arms. Days and days of pent up emotions were all pouring out. Yumi was both happy and relieved. She finally had her oneesama back.. Finally..

Outside of the room door, someone was gleaming with a smile.

"Yumi.. I'm glad.." Yuki smiled as he muttered the words in his breath.

----------

"Oneesama.. I'm sorry to have made you misunderstand the situation. I promise you that I will behave myself in future. And.. A-And I.. I love you too." Yumi tightened her grip on the sheets as she struggled to keep the blushing face out of the way.

"Yumi.. Welcome back.. I missed you.. Come here.." Sachiko said as she pulled Yumi closer.

"Love me…" Sachiko whispered softly into Yumi's ears as she shifted a little to the centre. With seamless movements, both were entwined in a tangle of kisses. Neither could pull apart. With flames burning in their heart, they kissed passionately and deeply.

"Oneesama.." Yumi struggled to say something but was blocked off by the array of kisses Sachiko showered upon her. The line had shifted. From the centre towards the back of her ears.. The sensation was blinding. Yumi found herself unable to control her own hunger as she lunged forwards in aggressive movements. She was holding on to her lover's embrace as a child would to a precious toy. Satisfying her urge to control the desire, Yumi slid her fingers through the long flowing hair that had captivated her for a long long time. Mesmerizing fragrance engulfed her senses. The scent she remembered was still there. It jolted pleasant memories of the past. Lust was all over her.

Sachiko had trouble keeping up with the movements of her petite soeur. She had gained the upper hand. With the constant pressure on her lips, Sachiko gave in to the assault. As their tongues slid over each other, Sachiko was beginning to find herself enjoying the pleasure. Each advance was greeted with a pleasurable moan. She had never had such an encounter before. All of her pain and weariness washed out on her. It was an undeniably great drowning experience. For a moment there, Sachiko hoped that she would be killed in love. And she wouldn't have minded it. There was no room for rational thoughts anymore.

As they filled the gaps in between them, Sachiko suddenly pulled back.

Pain seared through her back and shoulders as Yumi's hands rubbed across them.

Noticing that her oneesama was wincing in pain, Yumi stopped in her movements.

"Oneesama.. Does it hurt very badly?" Yumi asked with a huge hint of concern in her voice.

"It's.. It's alright.. Don't worry about it.." Sachiko replied unconvincingly.

Yumi was undeterred as she reached out for her oneesama's shirt.

"Oneesama! Oh gosh. My god.." Yumi gasped as she flipped Sachiko's shirt up at the back. There was a long line of bruise extending diagonally from her shoulder blades right down to the middle of her back. Specks of blood were already littering on the surface of her skin, merging with drops of sweat.

"Oneesama! This is bad! Let me bring you to a doctor now. This isn't a light injury. You may be hurt somehow!" Yumi flustered worryingly.

"Yumi. I will get my family doctor when I get home. Don't worry alright? I'll be fine." Sachiko shook her soeur in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oneesama.. Firstly, you need to wash up first. We need to compress the wound quickly after that. Come with me oneesama.." Yumi sighed deeply as she led Sachiko to the bath.

Sachiko scanned her soeur and decided that it would be best if she obeyed her. Yumi had a very persistent look on her face.

"Oneesama.. I guess you will have to spend the night here.. I am not sending you out of my sight with you in this condition. I will phone your family later to inform them." Yumi said sternly as she set the water in the bath.

'_This will probably be a long night..'_ Sachiko thought as she entered the bath room, undressing and exposing her bare skin against the cold air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is almost the end of the story. I guess the next and final chapter will contain all the summing up of the unfinished stuff. Maybe a bit on the other parings as well. I sincerely thank the people who have made the writing of this flick possible. With your endless encouragement, I have found my motivation to continue to write stories again.

Once again. Thank you very much! *Bows deeply* ^ ~ ^


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters. XD

Note: Hi everyone! ^^ This is the last chapter for this story. Wraps up most stuff and is fluffy and light!

Sorry for the late post of this last chapter. It's been quite a busy week. Gomenasai~ *bows*

**Chapter 12- Finale **

Bright light shone upon the two figures that cuddled against each other. It was barely nine in the morning but both were already wide awake. The many hours before had been a tough night and Yumi was contemplating if she should say the truth to Sachiko's parents.

"Oneesama.. Does it still hurt?" Yumi asked with concern while her fingers trailed the outline of the mark on Sachiko's back.

"Mmm.. A little.. Yumi.. You're awake too?" Sachiko smiled as she graced the cheeks of her petite soeur.

"Yes, oneesama." Yumi replied as she planted a kiss upon Sachiko's forehead.

The latter giggled and smiled. Sachiko had the happiest day of her life. The pain didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. If she were to die this instant, she would be happy. Sachiko didn't care about explaining the wound to her parents. She wouldn't mind if people started to shun her due to her love for Yumi. The girl in front of her was all that she needed. Her love, warmth and caring words were more than enough.

"Yumi.. I'm sorry to have imposed on you last night. I should probably go home now." Sachiko spoke regretfully.

"Oneesama.. Please allow me to make you breakfast and send you home. It's my turn to take care of you." Yumi smiled cheerfully as she flipped the sheets open.

----------

The ensuing hour was filled with the aroma of toast and egg. Sachiko had never tasted anything that good in her life. With all the fine cuisines and luxury food, nothing could compare to the ones that her love made for her. There was one extra ingredient added- Tender Loving Care.

"Oneesama, does it suit your taste? Please be honest with me alright? I want to improve my cooking." Yumi said as she looked at Sachiko earnestly.

"Ah? Improve your cooking? Who else would you cook for? Someone else other than me?" Sachiko tried to hide a grin as she teased Yumi.

"Oneesama! Stop teasing me already!" Yumi pouted and she folded her arms as she turned to face the opposite direction.

"Ahhh~ Yumi, it's delicious. Would you cook for me again in future?" Sachiko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yumi's slender waist. She felt secure holding her soeur in her arms.

"Of-Of course oneesama. If you like it, I'll do it for you every single day." Yumi tried to hide her blush as Sachiko rested her head upon Yumi's back.

"Why don't you try some too? Say ahhh~" Sachiko poked her fork into a piece of toast and moved her hand gracefully towards Yumi's mouth.

And as Yumi started to open her mouth, Sachiko retracted her hand.

"Oneesama!" Yumi tried desperately to hide her embarrassment as she bit into air.

"You're so cute Yumi. I wish I could have done this earlier. You know.. That time when Sei sama fed you at my house during the new year party, I was horribly jealous. I wanted to be the first. Your first.. And I didn't realize how foolish I am until I dared to admit my feelings to you." Sachiko declared with loving eyes.

"Oneesama.. You're making me.." Yumi struggled to finish her sentence as she dipped her head lowly. Her face was totally like a tomato, blushing madly.

"I love you Yumi.." Sachiko muttered as she leaned in for a kiss on Yumi's lips.

"Oneesama.. You taste like toast.." Yumi whispered.

"Now say ahhh~ I promise I won't pull my hand back." Sachiko grinned as she extended out her hand.

Yumi quickly took the chance and snatched the toast up from the fork.

"Woneesamaa.. I'mm wnot lettin wyou fease mee aagain." Yumi spoke with her mouth full while Sachiko leaned in for another peck on her cheek.

"Yumi.. Didn't I tell you not to speak with your mouth full? I feel as though I'm kissing toast." Sachiko smirked as she hugged Yumi from behind.

"Yumi.. I don't want this to end.. I want to see you everyday. I want to love you every moment. And I don't want you looking at others. I know I'm selfish and I get jealous easily. Forgive me alright? Yumi?" Sachiko closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet aroma from Yumi's hair.

"Oneesama.. I love you too.." Yumi grasped her oneesama's hand to free the grip as she turned around to face her.

"Feel my warmth oneesama.. I shall always be with you.." Yumi placed Sachiko's palm onto her chest.

----------

**Many days later..**

"Oneesama! Next week is the starting of the holidays, shall we go somewhere fun? And Christmas is coming too! I can't wait to see the white fluffy snow on Christmas day!" Yumi beamed as she walked along with Sachiko. Both of them were heading home. Their destination towards the gates of the Ogasawara mansion.

Yumi had promised Sachiko that she would stay over at her place for a week following the end of the term. She had been looking forward to this day eagerly.

"Yumi.. Shall we have a Christmas party? We'll invite everyone from the Yamayurikai over. How does that sound?" Sachiko smiled at Yumi while she pulled her closer for a hug.

"Yes oneesama! I'd love to!" Yumi beamed as she jumped slightly to land a kiss on Sachiko.

"Yumi.." Sachiko exhaled with a smile as she ruffled and patted her petite soeur's hair.

----------

**Christmas**

"Ah! Sei sama! Youko sama! Welcome~" Yumi ran towards the couple that had just entered the gates.

"Everyone is already here. We're having a poolside barbecue for dinner today. Please follow me." Yumi continued.

"Ahhh~ Yumi chan.. It's been a long time.. How are things with Sachiko now? How's your progress? Did you guys have any kids yet? Haha!" Sei gave her usual grin as she spoke.

"Sei sama!! We haven't done.." Yumi gasped as she quickly covered her mouth with her palm.

"Sei.. Why.. You're being naughty today aren't you.." Youko cast a playful glance at her partner.

"Ara Yumi chan.. You haven't? Is anything preventing you from doing so? Is it you or Sachiko? I bet that Sachiko can't wait to lay her hands on you.." Sei whistled with glee as she spoke.

"Sei.. Behave yourself. Come here." Youko disciplined Sei playfully as she tugged on her ear.

"Youko~ It hurts~ Let go~ Pwease.. Pretty please?" Sei begged.

"Sei sama.. Mmm.. I know that I have promised you a day of hugs in exchange for the help you've given me. But.. Oneesama is.. I'm sorry.." Yumi trailed off as a sad face gripped her.

"Sei?" Youko looked at her partner with puzzling eyes.

"Ah, I'm surprised you remembered. Hmmm.. Come.. Give me a hug.. Just one big hug will do." Sei said and extended her arms widely.

"Sei sama.. I.. I'm sorry.." Yumi plopped herself into Sei's embrace and teared a little.

"Don't worry about that matter Yumi chan.. I know of someone who would gladly take your place. So.. Consider it that your payment is differed." Sei smiled broadly as she glanced over to Youko.

"Youko sama, Sei sama.. Thank you for all that you've done for me. My gratitude can never be enough.." Yumi stated as she gave a big bow towards her seniors.

"Let's join the rest of them, shall we?" Yumi then led both Sei and Youko to where the others were waiting.

----------

"Oneesama.. I'm back.." Yumi smiled lovingly at Sachiko as the latter leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

The people who were present were speechless. Rei was the first one to break the silence.

"Sachiko.. So erm.. You two are officially together?" Rei enquired with much embarrassment.

"Rei.. Yes of course.. Why are you all red? Shall we have you kiss Yoshino too?" Sachiko maintained her smile as she teased Rei.

"I.." Rei was astounded and at a loss for what to do next.

"Sachiko sama.. Rei chan is shy.. Let me take the liberty of doing so.." As Yoshino finished her sentence, she lowered Rei's head down and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Rei was utterly shocked but it soon subsided as she returned the favor.

"Oh my~ Isn't she domineering? Rei would probably have a hard time in bed.." Sei gestured at Rei with a very disturbing pose.

"Sei sama! I.." Rei was cut off.

"Unfortunately so, Sei sama.. Well.. I heard that you like to be in the most uncanny positions at night.. Would you mind explaining that?" Yoshino smirked as she challenged Sei.

"Who told you that..?" Sei was overcome by shock as she turned to face a gleaming Youko.

"Now.. Didn't I tell you to be good?" Youko patted Sei's head.

Sei pouted and silenced herself.

"Now now.. Don't be angry alright.. I'll purr for you tonight.." Youko whispered softly as she leaned in for a peck on Sei's neck.

----------

Soon laughter and cries filled the veranda as the Yamayurikai celebrated their Christmas reunion. Shimako and Noriko had known better than to not tease anyone at the party. They feared that someone would ask them to do something weird. Rei was coaxing Yoshino all the time and had been red in the face for the whole night. Sachiko and Yumi were embracing each other gently, planting soft kisses on each other when no one else was looking. Sei on the other hand had become a total kitten. Snuggling and purring for her master.

After dinner was over, the group moved into one of the rooms in the mansion.

"Alright!! Listen up everyone~ Let's have the finale for the night! The punishment game!" Sei pronounced as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay.. The rules are simple. We will have four groups. Rei and Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko, Yumi and Sachiko and finally us, Youko and I. You roll dices to determine who starts first. In this stack of cards here are actions that you have to perform with your partner. If you can't perform them, then you will have to take a shot at any of the alcoholic beverages and do a punishment. The punishment would be either to answer a question or perform a dare. The majority will decide. Are the instructions clear?" Sei smiled as she finished her description of the game.

Everyone in the room nodded nervously as Sei announced the commencement of the game. Soon after, a trolley of wines and hard liquor were pushed in. Many shot glasses were lined up on the table and filled with liquor. As soon as the Ogasawara servants closed the door behind them, the game officially started.

"Okay! First up would be Yoshino and Rei." Sei commentated.

"Now pick a card.." Sei continued.

"This one!" Yoshino exclaimed as she passed on the card to Sei.

"Ah! Now, this is easy.. The instructions are to have either one of you carry the other person and perform a one leg stand. The person being carried will have to sing a song. Any song will do. You have to balance for 30 seconds or you'll have to do the punishment. Understood?" Sei explained eagerly.

Both figures nodded at each other.

"I'll carry her.." Rei stated as she proceeded to sweep Yoshino off her feet.

"Hold on tight alright?" Rei said firmly.

"Go!" And everyone in the room started laughing at the pair who was desperately trying to keep up with the rhythm of the song and balance. They were under immense pressure.

"Twenty eight.. Twenty-.." Everyone shouted.

"Ah! Yoshino!" Rei suddenly put her other foot down in an attempt to catch the sliding Yoshino.

"Awwww! Two more seconds and you would have made it. Anyway, let's continue with the punishment." Sei grinned.

"There you go.. Wash down your shots first." Sei handed them their shots as both Yoshino and Rei gulped in down in an instant.

"And the punishment would be.. Rei.. Do a pole dance striptease on Yoshino~" Sei announced.

"EHHH?!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Bu-But, I.." Rei stammered.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Soon everyone was cheering on for the both of them.

The music was turned on and Rei found herself at a loss. Yoshino beckoned her to continue as she whispered something to Rei. Suddenly, Rei found herself blushing like crazy and at the same time performing her task.

'_Rei chan.. Do it like you did it the last time..'_ Yoshino repeated the words in her head as she found a totally submissive Rei at her feet. She slowly slid her fingers up and down her human pole as pieces of clothing were flung onto the floor. Everyone was gaining interest when the music stopped.

"WOO HOO!! Thank you for your wonderful performance Rei, Yoshino. Alright, let's not be so mean and save that couple their embarrassment. Next!" Sei voiced.

Rei snapped out of her trance and hurriedly scrambled to pick up her clothes. The cold was creeping up to her as she was only clad in her undergarments.

"Ah! Next up is us~ Go easy on us alright?" Sei grinned as she reached out to pick a card.

"Oh my!" Youko exclaimed.

"Describe the following sentences using actions. Number one, I love you. Number two, I want you. Number three, Please be gentle with me." Youko read out the contents of the card and flipped it over for all the rest to see.

"Alright here I go!" Sei grinned.

The first sentence was described by Sei putting her arms all around Youko. And with a very dramatic action of proposing, Sei mouthed the words 'I Love You' to her. The floor greeted the action with an awwww~.

The second action was completed when Sei crept up Youko seductively with hands all around her body and moving on inside her shirt. It ended with a passionate and deep kiss.

As for the final action, Sei pushed Youko down on the couch and lay hovering over her. Youko arched her back as Sei's fingers trailed her outline from top to bottom. The trace ended at her hip when Sei started thrusting slow and firm hip movements at her partner, motioning her to continue. Youko greeted the advancement with a moan while the others simply gaped in shock.

"Was that performance satisfactory?" Sei glanced around to find that the people around her were flushing red in their cheeks and nodding.

"Ha! I knew I could do it." Sei then extended a hand to give Youko a lift. Her partner too, was feeling extremely hot in the face.

"Alright everyone.. Next would be.. Shimako and Noriko!" Sei gleamed.

"Please proceed to pick a card." Sei continued.

"Ah! Oneesama.. This.. I.." Noriko faltered.

"Let me have a look.." Sei took the card from them and read the contents out loud.

"Ahh~ The older person of the pair will have to drink 2 shots of alcohol from the other person's navel. The younger person of the pair will then have to melt a cube of ice on her partner's navel using her mouth. Each action has to be done in a minute or there will be forfeits. Instructions clear?" Sei questioned the pair in front of her with a devilish look on her face.

No one dared to make a sound but merely nodded. But inside their hearts, everyone was exclaiming wildly.

Shimako was the one who went first. Noriko lay on the floor with Shimako kneeling next to her. Sei then proceeded to move two shots over to her side.

"Ready anytime you are." Sei picked up one of the cups and motioned Shimako to get her face closer to Noriko's skin.

Noriko squirmed as the liquid flowed into her belly button. Her muscles tensed up as Shimako put her tongue to action. It was wet and warm. But it moved quickly and slowly at times, trying to control the flowing liquid. Noriko tried to hold her resistance and movement so that the action would be completed quickly. She would never want to do any forfeit with weird ideas coming from everyone.

Shimako quivered and shook. But soon, the warmth of her petite soeur engulfed her. She found herself licking more and more liquid off her soeur in front of her. It became so addictive that she was still beckoning for more when that two shots ended.

"Oneesama.." Noriko gasped for breath as she called out to her grande soeur.

Shimako quickly retracted her actions to find stunned faces gazing down at her.

"It-It's your turn oneesama.." Noriko stammered as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

In a split second, the roles were reversed.

"Noriko chan~ Maybe you would like to put the ice in your mouth first before placing it on her skin. It won't stick that way." Sei teased as she passed a cube of ice to Noriko.

"Oneesama.. I'm sorry.." Noriko uttered as she knelt beside Shimako.

"It's okay Noriko.. Come.." Shimako motioned her petite soeur over.

"Alright.. Start!" Sei announced and started counting.

This time, Shimako shivered at the touch of the ice upon her skin. But it was quickly nullified as Noriko placed her soft lips on her navel. Her petite soeur attempted to make the task easier by trying to melt the ice in her mouth before allowing it to flow into Shimako. And by accident, that little piece of ice had fallen into her belly button. Noriko had tried to retrieve it but the action was futile. She had no choice but to start licking her oneesama. It was the quickest method to melt that cold stuff inside her. Shimako had started to make soft moans when Sei announced the completion of the event.

"Okay! Passed! The both of you did a wonderful job! That was really an eye opener. I didn't know that the both of you could be so.. Passionate.." Sei winked at both Shimako and Noriko as they blushed furiously.

"And finally, we have the final couple of the night.. Sachiko and Yumi chan~" Sei presented loudly.

Both Sachiko and Yumi looked at each other with the most sympathetic faces on earth. The wildest thoughts were running across their minds. It was already embarrassing looking at the others perform their 'actions'.

Sachiko then proceeded to pick a card.

"I-I think I feel a bit sick.. I need to rest for awhile." Sachiko tried to excuse herself from the task when Sei caught the card from her hand.

"Oneesama.. What does it say? Is it something difficult? Oneesama?" Yumi questioned with curiosity.

"It-It's.." Sachiko tried to mouth the words but none came out.

"It's to perform the various positions and actions mentioned on the card. Ahhh~ This is definitely difficult. I wouldn't know what to do if I had picked this just now." Sei cut in enthusiastically.

"Alright, now for the first one. Strike a Sex pose." Upon finishing her sentence, everyone stared at Sei with a flabbergasted look.

"Number two, maintain your pose for thirty seconds. Number three, try performing actions to that pose with your clothes on. Number four, perform a French kiss with your partner for at least ten seconds. And lastly, make your partner moan." Sei giggled as she finished reciting the contents of the card.

There was a long moment of silence. No one spoke.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

"Oneesama?!" Yumi shrieked.

"Oneesama?! Wake up! Are you okay?" Yumi shook her soeur in an attempt to wake Sachiko up.

"Yumi.. I feel faint.." Sachiko muttered silently.

"Sei sama.. I'm sorry. I think oneesama has had too much of a shock from that card. Would you please excuse us, I need to bring oneesama back to her room." Yumi said as she looked as Sei pleadingly.

"Ahh.. Alright alright.. No worries. Take care of her alright?" Sei assured Yumi with concern.

It must be a flick of her imagination but Yumi was quite certain that she saw Sei hiding a smile.

'_Sei sama must be laughing at us.. Baka..'_ Yumi thought as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Oneesama.. Let me bring you up to your room now.. Please hold on to me." Yumi said as she supported her grande soeur up and out of the room.

"Ahh everyone.. I guess fun has just started.. Come on~ Let's continue to play~" Sei sighed followed by a huge grin on her face.

----------

"Oneesama.. Are you alright?" Yumi questioned with concern as she lay her oneesama down on her bed.

"Yumi.. I-I think I need to sleep for awhile.." Sachiko stammered slightly and stroked her petite soeur's face as she held her hand tightly.

"Oneesama.. Don't worry.. I won't leave you.." Yumi caressed Sachiko's forehead and slowly hummed a song she didn't recognize.

It was pleasant by just looking and gazing at her oneesama. Yumi felt contentment.

A few minutes passed and suddenly, Sachiko jerked awake, startling Yumi.

"Oneesama? Are you feeling very awful now?" Yumi asked with extreme concern and worry.

"Yumi.. I'm sorry.. Just now.. I wasn't really feeling faint or sick. I just thought that those actions.." Sachiko halted for a moment.

"Oneesama.. It's okay now.. No one else is here, no one will force you to do things that you don't want to.." Yumi hugged Sachiko as she heaved a huge sigh of relief. Luckily her oneesama wasn't really hurt.

"Yumi.. I just thought that those actions.. Those actions.. They should be done in private.." Sachiko turned over to the other side of the bed and started gazing onto the sheets, avoiding Yumi's gaze.

"Oneesama..?" Yumi thought deeply before smiling.

Unexpectedly, Sachiko felt warm arms encircling her waist. She twitched at the contact but settled into the affectionate embrace.

"Oneesama.. I'm glad.. I'm really glad.. I love you oneesama.. I love you so much.." Yumi repeated those words and flipped over to the other side of the bed.

"Oneesama.. Well then.. Shall we play the actions on the card?" Yumi smiled as she lowered herself in for a kiss on her lover's lips.

"Mmmmph.." A moaning reply from Sachiko was all it took to signal a yes for the long awaited night.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Thank you for reading this story!

Thanks to all the people who have put in their effort to review this story. Especially people who have supported me from start to finish. You know who you are~ Many many loves to you~ ^ ~ ^

I had tried to finish up the story in the shortest time possible. ^^

It was great having motivations and pushes to continue writing. (I guess I'm the lazy sort~ Haha) I had a lot of fun from the beginning till the end. Well, I hope that you liked it! XD


End file.
